The Sirens' Song
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: An argument with Percy and a suicide attempt at drowning gone wrong, It's an understatement to say Annabeth is worried when Percy falls victim to the Sirens. She and Grover set out to rescue him, while Percy's on an Island with an old, obsessive friend and no memory of Annabeth, Grover, or Chiron! Adventure, friendship and total Percabeth! In BOTH Percy's and Annabeth's POV
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth goes AWOL

**The sirens song.**

**When the sirens sing, they sing the truth of whoever the listener is. If you survive, they can make you wiser. But more often than not, you'll be too compelled to commit suicide to care about expanding your knowledge.**

**But when Percy follows the sounds of the sirens, who does he find? And what exactly goes on that convinces him to stay forever?**

**Annabeth/Calypso/Percy love triangle – but who will win the Demigod's heart? Set after the Battle of the Labyrinth, before the last Olympian. Percy is 16.**

**Rated T for mild swearing. I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights to Rick Riodan.**

PERCY'S POV.

"Well done Percy! Well. Freaking. Done!" Annabeth hissed, throwing her Yankees baseball cap across the room.

"Sorry…" I say nervously.

"Sorry? SORRY? THIS IS THE SEVENTH SCHOOL YOU HAVE BLOWN UP. THE FIFTH TIME YOU HAVE BECOME AN AMERICAN FUGITIVE AND YOU'RE _SORRY?!_" She hisses.

"Well…Yeah…"

"OH MY GODS YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She screeches.

"Now Annabeth, it's hardly Percy's fault…" Chiron tries to balance out, but she just turns redder with fury, much longer and smoke'll be flaring out of her ears.

"I'm sixteen, Annabeth, and the 'prophecy kid.' I can hardly help that a bunch of furies, Cyclops's, Briaries, traitor Demigods and traitor minor Gods decided to lead a full scale attack on me…again…And blowing up the school…and killing five mortals…and blowing up two other close schools…" I edge. She screams from the very pit of her lungs and marches out, her knuckles turning white where she strains her hands into fists, as she states;

"You are impossible Perseus Jackson! I am going to the woods." Before slamming the door, the loud ringing of the echoing slam bouncing around the room.

"Do you get the feeling she's annoyed with me?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Chiron smiles slightly;

"She's just scared for you Percy. I half think she hoped you wouldn't survive till sixteen so you didn't have to be the one with the prophecy. Or found a way to immortality like Thalia did."

"Oh. Right." _Awesome finding out my best friend half wishes me dead._

"I'm gonna go find her." I say, Grover trots beside me but I push him away.

"I'll try not to get killed Grover, I promise. Though I swear she's more vengeful than Zeus when he thought I stole his bolt." I joke, he smiles weakly and I run out the door.

The night blinds me, the moonlight and the stars are my only light source as they reflect off the water. I race through the wilderness, trees hanging over me as I rustle through their leaves.

"ANNABETH!" I continuously call

"ANNABETH!" I repeat, till I find her clothes. Well her jeans and shoes along with her Yankees cap.

"ANNABETH!" I panic, racing forward towards the cliff edge.

That's when I see her. A long strand of thick blonde hair, white pale skin and a slim body. She's holding out her arms, dressed in only her underwear and a t-shirt that's so long it nearly reaches her knees.

"I need to get out of here!" She hisses, bending her knees, preparing to jump. I hear the thrashing of the waves beating harshly against the rocks. She'll be killed for sure.

"ANNABETH NO!" I begin to run, reaching her in mid-air and plummeting down with her, we both scream, but for me it's in fear. For her it's fury;

"GET. OFF. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screeches in a high pitch

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I add

"TOUGH LUCK SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA WEEEEEEEEEEEED BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" She cries, receiving one last gulp of air before we plummet into the icy waters.

I feel instantly at home, warm and calm even as the current fights darkly around me. I almost forget about Annabeth, who's desperately trying to swallow as much water as she can.

"Oh no you don't! Son of Poseidon here, I'm only going to let you drown if I do!" I promise before forcing her above the surface.

"Rise!" I command the waves, and they form a great overlap and force Annabeth onto the sandy cove. I dive deeper into the murky depths, seeking to surface near where I placed Annabeth; until I hear a divine sound…I stop and listen, momentarily for getting about Annabeth.

_Virtue is lost_

_Beyond this sleek veneer, beneath the neon existence_

_Her face is grey and everything she longs for turns to black_

_The chemicals bring little vindication and white lines lace every vein_

_Does she realize what she has become?_

_But she's not waking and she's still failing_

_but she's not waking and she's still failing_

_Follow the sirens' song to face this empty cycle_

_searching the darkest nights_

_searching the silence_

It's a harmony of female voices; I follow it as it continuously sings. The beauty of it is inviting, something's niggling in the back of my mind though. Wasn't I doing something?

Can hardly be important, nothing matters at all…Nothing except the voices...I hear a faint call of some kind…"Percy!" Who? Oh, right, is that me? _Stop thinking _a voice is hissing in my head, of course, the song…The beautiful song…

ANNABETH'S POV.

That idiot! Why did he save me? Though precious air is nice…_Oh stop being so stuck up!_ A voice is hissing in my mind, for once I listen and breathe in the precious air gratefully. I was being rash, Percy will be OK. Percy's strong, and he has me beside him.

What does Percy think of me? Of us. Since his meeting with Aphrodite all those years ago, what on earth does he think of me? I'm some girl who's still in love with Luke, even after he betrayed us so.

That's not the case, but after everything Thalia, Luke and I went through, then of course I have feelings of friendship that find it hard to die, even after a small thing like Luke-giving-up-his-body-to-serve-Kronos-and-bring-mount-Olympus-down...

Aphrodite has spoke with me too, she is right, one of us will eventually have to say something to each other, but neither of us have the confidence.

Speaking, or thinking, of the Son of Poseidon, where in the ocean is he? Shouldn't he be here by now? Probably showing off at his inability to drown.

"Percy" I call, expecting him to come up spouting water acting like a dolphin in an attempt to lighten the mood. Nothing.

"Percy…" I shout a little louder, he's probably too far down to hear. Or he's making his way up.

"Percy!" Yeah…Defiantly making his way up…But where is he?

"PERCY" …Silence…

"PERCY!" I cry, nothing. I find myself subconsciously chanting his name

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" My throat is hoarse when I begin to hear hooves both running and galloping towards me.

"Where is he!?" Chiron asks, suddenly appearing before me witch Grover at his side.

"P...Percy...S...Saved...M...Me...I…J…Jumped…O…Off the cliff and he…he…Hasn't come up! He wouldn't show off like this, that's n…Not P…Percy!" I exclaim, crying. Grover seems mystified, walking towards the ocean and softly mumbling something...

"_Follow the sirens' song to face this empty cycle, searching the darkest nights, searching the silence" _He repeats softly in a daze as he goes neck-deep into the ocean. Chiron suddenly notices Grover, now nearly submerged horn-deep. "NO!" He cries, and canters towards Grover, who's still mumbling the same lyrics over and over while underwater. Chiron grabs him by the horns and pulls Grover back towards me, pushing the entranced satyr over. Grover immediately shakes his head and snaps back into reality.

"This is awful…" Chiron mutters

"What?" I ask, feeling like Percy. Usually he's the one with the questions.

"The song, it is the song of the Sirens. They have moved, but so close to camp…" I automatically panic

"But they compel you to suicide! If Percy hears them…" Tears brim my eyes once more, Chiron shakes his head.

"Percy shall survive, at least his trip to the island." Chiron tells me.

"How?"

"The sirens sing different songs. The legends say they tell you who you really are, surviving them makes you wiser. But they also try to manipulate you into taking your own life. This is only true to a certain extent. You have heard the sirens, Annabeth. The songs they sing do reveal who you truly are, but only to females, then your thirst for more drives you insane, and you try to reach the island, or you die trying." I nod and Chiron continues. Grover's silently muttering about tin cans.

"But for the male gender however, it is different. They sing a song, a song so divine and pure they forget entirely about not only the task in hand, but who they are, their lives, everything. The only thing that matters is the song and its source, and of course they try to reach it. They say one commits suicide over it, but in reality the sirens are always stationed on an island and the only way to reach them is to swim there. Well, one can sail, but in such a state of mind that'd never occur to you. I told you that you forget about your lives, reality, well you also forget about nature in the sense that you'll continue to breathe underwater, which is where the suicidal part of the story comes in."

"And that's also how we know Percy'll survive." I say, slowly realising what was going on.

"Yes, as he is the son of Poseidon. Holding his breath underwater isn't necessary," Chiron finishes.

"How come I can't hear it? Or you. When Grover nearly died over the lyrics?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Your ears will be too weak, Annabeth, to hear it from here. You'll either have to be closer to the island or submerged underwater. Grover and I have far better hearing as satyrs and centaurs. I can hear it, but centaurs have always been lucky never to be affected by their song. Grover however, well you know what happened. He'd of walked till the intake of water in his lungs was too great, he'd of died if I hadn't of gone to retrieve him." Chiron finishes, gesturing towards the dazed satyr as he subconsciously chews on a littered Dr Pepper can.

"What will happen to Percy when he gets to the Island?" I ask timidly, curling up into a ball on the sand. Chiron's expression darkens.

"That my dear, I cannot say. But I dread to think…"

**Oooh, Cliffy! (Sort of)**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review!****ther you liked it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2: BirdGirl-Sirens sing to me

PERCYS POV.

Where am I?

"Ssh young hero…" A soft, familiar voice whispers in my ear. I turn to face the owner of the voice but they shimmer momentarily out of reality, but I hear them once more.  
"This way, Perseus Jackson…" She says in a hushed tone, grabbing my hand with the lightest touch and pulling me along.

"_Follow the sirens' song to face this empty cycle__, __searching the darkest nights__, __searching the silence" _I hear once again, I automatically turn to follow it.

"No! Come, ignore them. Think of your friends, your family. Sally Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Chiron. Grover. Poseidon." The voice mutters. Who? The only name I recognise from that bunch was my father, Poseidon and my Mother, Sally.  
"Who?" I mutter

"Oh um, never mind. Think of the ocean, the calming breeze or the smashing waves as they beat against the rocks…" That calms me momentarily, till the singing starts up again. One voice rules above the harmony though, a voice as soft as silk and as sweet as honey.

"Come now, Spirit child, you cannot hide him for eternity. Release him…" This woman, she must be keeping me captive! I run towards the beautiful voices, ignoring my captures cries and pleas.

"Ah Perseus Jackson. Aren't you beautiful…?" A woman says to me, I turn around to see three women singing in harmony, another was addressing me. They were so beautiful. Wearing togas draped in gold, bright sapphire blue eyes and each having their own individual hair colour, honey, blonde, black and brown. It was as if they'd leaped right out of a book, they were perfect.  
The honey-coloured hair woman touched my cheek and stroked it.  
"Yes, you are truly magnificent. Son of Poseidon. I am θάνατος" she smiled

"But you can call me one." She said, still softly grinning, showing of pearly white teeth.

"I am Ψυχή-κλέψει Perseus Jackson. But you can call me two," the three other women stop singing, and the brunette addresses me.

"This is Ζωή-κλέπτης and Μοίρας-κομιστής, but you can call them three and four." One tells me, they all approach me and smother me. They're speaking Greek, shouldn't I understand them?

"He's perfect."

"Haven't seen his type in years."

"Sea-Salty…"

Three put her lips to my left ear; four put hers to my right. One was behind me, and two went right in my face. They begun to sing a high pitch, I felt so at peace it was scary. Not that I had much time to care.  
They each linked hands, smiling and singing they begun to morph. Their skin turned canary-yellow and became soft, like sprouting feathers, their faces were human, except beaks grew where lips should be. Their soft locks of hair floated around, as if there was no gravity.

I had a feeling that this should phase me, make me back off or feel creeped out. But their voices was all that mattered, their soft harmony and high pitch.  
"Weaken, son of Poseidon." One commanded, each of their eyes flashed an enthralling gold. I felt myself collapse to my knees as they grew, golden energy buzzed around them. I felt the life force being sucked out of me, whenever they saw me panic one would calm me;

"Concentrate on the song of the sirens, Perseus Jackson. Concentrate on the harmony and you will feel no pain…" And that I did do, till suddenly I heard a great cry from beyond.

"PERCY! RIPTIDE!" What? Who? I shake my head, looking up the beautiful women I once saw no longer surrounded me, but huge half bird-half human creatures with snake like tongues spitting out songs, huge talons linking one another. They're song no longer calmed me, as their pitch screeched and roared like Zeus in a bad mood. It hit me _Life-stealer, Fate-bearer, Soul-stealing, death _that's what each of their names meant! Why didn't I recognise them before?

"PERCY! RIPTIDE!" The same voice roared. I wasted no time in retrieving my ballpoint pen from my pocket and releasing my sword from it, throwing the cap carelessly to one side. They each screamed, repelled by the celestial bronze.  
"You could've had a pain-free death, Son of Poseidon, but you choose to fight. So be it." One says, she lunges for me but I do a roll – coming up in a crouch. I lunge for her ribcage, hitting her in the side. The squeal that erupts from her beak is almost a cross between a pig and a snake, as she collapses to the ground four hisses at me with fury.  
"You'll be sorry for that, Perseus." She takes flight in a whirl of yellow feathers and human flesh and lands behind me, soft as the feathers that cover the majority of her body. Her sisters sing in harmony once more as she cups my head in her hands and begins to twist. The music controls my thoughts once more, and I'm just about to accept my inevitable death when the same mystery girl calls;  
"Ignore it Percy! They are the enemy! Ignore it!" That snaps me into reality, I roll over – knocking her over as I leap from my crouch and slice her head clean off – she dies with a last pitiful squawk.  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" Is three's battle cry, but she's too easy. She literally jumps and throws herself on top of me, and I spear Riptide into her abdomen.

One's back up, the way she holds her sides proves she's holding in her intestines. She begins to sing, but a different pitch, her voice in a high soprano and her cut heals, fading into a small bruise – all that's left of the damage Riptide caused is the rip in her toga.

"I'll enjoy eating you. I'm no cannibal, but I guess Demigod's aren't my species. Mm…Nice and salty!" Two and one leap over their dead sisters and land on me. Riptide's knocked out of my reach, and One's sharp talons grab it and wave it above me teasingly, she grabs the cap that I'd carelessly chucked aside and returns the sword back to its pen-disguise. She throws it far away, so I'm officially left defenceless.  
"You don't even deserve a song Jackson. So unlike the other Hero's, you shall die in pain at our hand. For our sisters!" Two hisses when suddenly;

"LEAVE HIM! Come and get me, beak-brains!" They each whip around and snarl. Momentarily leaving me to search out the owner of the ever mysterious-helpful girl.  
"You again spirit child? You wish to die _again?" _One hisses

"Leave the Hero! Come and get _me!" _The spirit says. A sudden mist appears, a fog of sorts, they lunge for it – but it disappears so they fall through the air and flat on their faces.  
"You'll have to try harder than that beakys!" They chase endless fog whisps till suddenly I felt a bump in my pocket.

_Riptide!_

The fog danced teasingly above the two remaining sirens, I got up silently and charged towards them, skewering them both like chicken on a kebab stick. They collapsed to the ground like their sisters – each body faded away.

"Wait who?" I ask the fog.

"Ssh young Hero. Get some sleep," I'd had enough music for one day, but I was already half asleep so it was hard to resist when the fog begun to hum a sweet lullaby from Ancient Greece.

Annabeth's POV.

**A/N – Not every chapter will have Annabeth's or even Percy's POV, some will only have Percy's – some only Annabeth's (But mainly just Percy's) But I just want to do a few of both too! **

"We've got to get there now!" I hiss

"Annabeth, we don't even know if Percy's alive…" Chiron says, I recoil and shriek.

"Yes he is! He's strong! He can resist! We have to check Chiron! For the prophecy if nothing else!" That's what got him. Hours of fighting that could've been spent helping Percy – and all I had to do was mention the great prophecy.

"That is a point. But the risk is huge Annabeth, I'll send a few of my kind over. They'll reach Percy soon enough, if not. Then Nico's our new prophecy child." Chiron says, he sounds worried – even if his words sound as if he gives little about Percy.

"But I have to help! Percy…" I trail off

"How Annabeth. You've heard the sirens. This time you won't be tied to a ship…" He had a point, but I _had _to go.

"Bu-"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Get back into the Athena cabin please. News will reach the camp once I've set a few centaurs on the case."

"How long?"

"Two, three months."

"_Months!?" _

"Sorry Annabeth. But Centaurs can't swim there can we? Not with four hooves. No we'll be sailing, then there's the sirens to deal with. Then seeing if Percy's…Well we'll either be returning with or without him. The whole trip shall take around two to three months."

"Wait, you're going too?" Chiron gave a small nod.

"Great" I say sarcastically and stop back to the Athena cabin. I ignore the stares that follow me, the gaping mouths of my siblings as I slam shut the cabin door and collapse onto the bed.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Someone calls, each light flickers off and everyone falls deadly silent.

_I'm coming, Percy._

I let a few hours pass, then I grab my Yankees cap, put it on then begin to pack a backpack. Shoving in spare clothes, toiletries, ambrosia, nectar, some cookies that Percy had given me – blue, his mother made them – and I quickly took a bag of apples that one of my sisters had been saving for the Pegasi, mouthing a silent sorry before I sneak out.

"Annabeth?" I whip around to see Grover.

"I can see your footprints." I look down, the sand had replicated my footprints exactly.

"Aww for the love of Hades!" I curse, pulling off my cap and staring at the half-asleep satyr.

"Percy?" He guesses, I nod.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? It's dangerous!" I protest

"So every other quest we've been on hasn't? I've got some wax. We can put that in our ears when we approach the island."

"That'll take a while. We'll have to travel around the Cliffside till we get a look at the island. Then we'll have to sail out. It'll take us at least a week Grover."

"I thought Chiron said it'd take a few months,"

"Only if you sail. I've worked it out. We walk the majority then sail the rest of the way, we'll be with Percy in around a week."

Grover shrugs.

"I guess I'm in."

"C'mon then." I begin to run to where I first dived off the cliffs, where Percy saved me. He follows me to catch me staring down at the calm ocean below.

"It was my fault. I jumped."

"No it wasn't! Annabeth you didn't know they were there!"

"Yes but if I hadn't been so selfish and just calmed down…"

"Then we wouldn't be going on an awesome quest to save Percy. Let us be the Hero's for once." He jokes, I breathe a laugh but continue to stare downwards.

"C'mon Annabeth, we've got to get far away enough so that we can't be tracked when camp wakes up and finds us missing."

Suddenly I hear a screech from the Athena cabin.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"ANNABETH!"

I look at the satyr. The entire camp will be awake in a few minutes.

"RUN!" I yell, the sound of our feet (and hooves) echo around the silent forest as the trees whizz past us in a blur.

**That was chapter two! :D**

**Hope you liked! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: 101 one ways to kill Calypso

**Chapter 3.  
Did you know, you are officially reading an original idea *le bow.* *(:D)~ (Gnome grin!) Enjoy! And it's going to be Annabeth's POV for quite a few chapters now. ;) Just so you know **

"You realise Mr. D has probably already arranged for us to be shrunk to the size of squirrels, then to be run over in his SUV as soon as we're caught." Grover says as I begin to make a fire. I shrug

"And?"

"Didn't realise your life ambition was to be run over by a God while you're the size of a woodland creature." I laugh quietly

"Chiron would never allow it. He'll be mad but I can already picture his speech now. 'That was very irresponsible of you Annabeth, and you too Grover for joining her. But at least the three of you came back safe. Now get to the dinner hall while I try to convince Mr. D not to kill you as soon as he sees you.' It'll be fine." I explain, not stating the fact that only two of us may return.

"Well I just hope you're right…" He begins to nibble on some bark off a willow tree while I eat an apple from my backpack. I throw a bite into the fire as an offering to the Gods;  
"For mother, Athena." I'm about to eat again when I sigh, taking a few extra pieces of apple from the core and begin to chuck them in.

"For Poseidon. We will return to Camp Halfblood _with_ Percy safely," I promise, then throw another piece in

"For Zeus and Artemis. I hope Thalia's doing OK with the hunters." May as well get as many God's on my good side as I can. And hey, I do hope Thalia's doing OK…  
Another bit's thrown into the blazing fire, it turns a vivid green for a third time – the scent of apples lingering as I say;

"For Hermes. Sorry I didn't have any rats for George and Martha…" I wanted to say 'Sorry the way Luke turned out…' But the words just wouldn't form.

The green fire dies out, so I help myself to the rest of my apple. Even forcing down some willow bark that Grover insists is good and the human system can take. Well…at least he was right about the fact I could digest it.

"C'mon. We'd better get to sleep." Grover came up behind me. I didn't even realise that I'd been staring into the fire for about an hour, one more inch forward and I'd be hotter than Ares flaming eyes. I smile weakly

"I'll take first watch." I offer, sleep was beckoning me, but I'd have nightmares. Knowing my luck they'd be about Percy.

"No, I will. You look shattered, get some rest before you _actually _fall into the fire." He had a point there, I rested my head on my backpack – my eyelids sliding shut – sleep dawning me almost immediately.

"_No! Leave me please!" A woman was pleading. She was curled up into a ball in what seemed to be like a cave, blonde hair in a mess as she shivered. Her appearance almost shifted from reality, one minute she was human, the next minute she was floating around the space as fog. _

"_I'm real." Someone was saying, though it was so dark I couldn't recognise them, even see their features._

"_You always say that. No other Hero has made such an impression," her rough voice made it obvious she'd been crying, or maybe she still was. _

"_Try me. I'm real as, Cal." The person says, I manage to hear that the tone is deep, therefore male.  
The girl looks up, revealing nothing more than sapphire-blue eyes as the rest of her remains tucked behind her small, skinny knees. She looks about twelve, but it's clear she's older than this. She begins to lift her hand, the man reaches out his, but her shaky stature pulls her away before they each touch. _

"_I'm staying Cal. I promise" He walks forward and touches her arm – causing shivers to erupt down his spine – clearly her skin is freezing. She makes out a small gasp_

"_You've never touched me before."_

"_Let me guess. I've gone straight through you" the girl nods, causing the man to smile._

"_Enough proof for you now?" He takes her small hand and holds it with both of his. She smiles but all I can do is scream as I get a glimpse of the man for the first time since the nightmare occurred. _

"PERCY!" I scream, sitting bolt upright and drenched in sweat.

"Mai-aih!" Was what I got in response as Grover woke up – obviously from passing out on first watch – he then looked over to me, talking in English this time.  
"What happened?" I began to explain to him about the crying girl and how Percy was comforting her.

"Any theories?" I asked the satyr, who looked as white as a sheet.

"A few. But only one seems to fit the bill, but Gods I hope I'm wrong…"

"What?"

"Was a name said?" I shake my head, he looks almost relieved till suddenly a light bulb goes off in my head.

"Yeah actually, Cal…"

"Oh, well-that-could-mean-anything-actually. Doesn't-really-mean-that-it-means-that-it's-her. Percy-will-be-OK..." He says in a rush.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Mai-ah!" He gnaws wildly at a tree, even though it's only from what I judge to be three in the morning I'm wide awake.

"For the love of Zeus Grover, stop that and explain!" He stops chewing his way through the willow, the leaves swaying two and fro as the tree threatens to fall over, and faces me - a worried look planted on his face.

"If 'Cal' is short for what I think it is…Then Percy…He's been washed up on…Oh not again!" He stares longingly at the willow, but I snap him out of it.

"GROVER!"

"Mai-ha! Sorry! Well…Calypso's island..." What? Where's that? I've never come across it before...

"Who? What?"

"I may be wrong, Annabeth. But Calypso is a small spirit demigod. Daughter of Atlas. She lives on the island of Ogygia – it is her prison cell of sorts. The island is beautiful, everything she could ever want at the blink of an eye. All except company and freedom. No one is with her, she cannot leave the island, and as the Gods have punished her onto it, all travellers are instantly repelled from coming to the island." I shrug

"And? Percy cannot be there then. If people are instantly repelled…And so she's a little lonely? She must've done something bad to get on there."

"Oh no. She was simply punished for being a child of Atlas. Zoe would've been punished onto the island as well, if it wasn't for the fact she was part of the Hunters of Artemis."

"That's so sad…But still. Where does Percy come into this?" Grover's expression turned grave.

"Every century or so the Gods tease Calypso by sending a Hero to the island. They can stay with her, but there is always a reason they cannot. She's a spirit, she falls in love easy – and the fact it'd have been the first time she saw human company in years… – she becomes attached. It breaks her heart when the hero sails away…"

"You still aren't getting it, are you Grover? _INSTANTLY_ repelled, can _NEVER _stay. There is no way this is to do with this Calypso." I sigh, getting impatient.

"You have not heard the worst, Annabeth."

"And?"

"Well, you see he has already been to the island." WHAT?!

"WHEN?!" I demand

"When he blew up the volcano where Typhon was imprisoned. The Gods sent him there, while we all assumed he'd died - blown to smithereens - he was nursed to health by Calypso. He spent quite a while healing, the impact of that explosion against a mortal would take more than a few doses of Ambrosia and Nectar. Then Calypso cared for him, food…fun…Paradise – like being on holiday with only one person. She was enjoying the company, so she was trying to make him stay as long as he could. Naturally though, Percy begun to press questions, eventually she broke down and told him about her curse – of course he felt sad – but our cause was far greater. He opted to leave, and she sat alone on the island once again..." Grover explains

"Where did you hear this?" I hiss

"He told us, you know, why you were in another rage..."

"Look. Get to the point!" I snap.

"Ah. Well...The sirens. Chiron says they moved...The only logical explanation is the fact that they moved to Calypso's island somehow, there must have been a loophole, a glitch of some sorts, in the commotion of the war that they got on. Of course the place appealed to them, practically no one had ever visited, so of course there were no myths to scare travellers away. Their song domineers Calypso's curse, pulling victims to the island. Or, of course, dying on the way there. But Percy reached the island, Calypso would've been ecstatic to see her friend again, so she'd of helped save him. There is one problem there though…"

"And that would be?"

"The sirens dull out your life, so you'd forget the most important aspects of it. It all depends how far into the…Let's call it 'the process'…Of murdering Percy they were, he may have forgotten us…"

I finally cotton on

"And therefore have no reason to leave!"

"Yep."

"And we can't rescue him."

"As we'll subconsciously avoid the island."

I nod slowly, before passing out. The last thing I hear is Grover swearing and bleating, stamping on the split-ends of my blonde hair as they caught on fire, falling into the flames.

**Don't worry, there will be some action. Just thought I'd establish what had happened :3 Oh, and next chapter will also be Annabeth only – as shall the other – but Percy will be back I promise thee! **


	4. Chapter 4: A God gives me a necklace

**Hey! Just so you know, I'm making up part of Calypso's legend here. So please don't message me saying "That bit never happened in Greek Mythology" as I already know that. Annabeth's POV still – as shall the next chapter. But worry not; Percy's POV shall be displayed again!**

**Enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

"Annabeth?"

_Go away!_

"Annabeth?"

_Go. Away. Now! _

The darkness was getting lighter, though I wanted to stay in my subconscious state forever. _Nico couldn't be the prophecy kid_ I kept telling myself; though in reality a voice kept niggling at the back of my mind, telling me I wanted Percy back for more than just the Great Prophecy.

"Mai-ha! Annabeth!" The voice became clearer, though the goat bleat helped, proving it was Grover. My eyes reluctantly flickered open – I saw a blurry satyr stood above me.

"Thank the Gods. I was worried for a second." I squinted as his blurred image came into focus – the sun blinding me as I sat up.

"Please tell I was dreaming about the sirens and Calypso," I beg – but Grover shakes his head. I cursed loudly, throwing a nearby rock over the cliff edge we'd so carefully stayed next to, the quiet ripple of it as it landed in the calm ocean filled the silence that surrounded Grover and I.

"How do we get to Calypsos?" I sigh, hoping that he'd somehow accumulated a plan of sorts while I was passed out for what seemed to be a good few hours seeing that daylight was upon us.  
"Well I have a few ways. Each as seemingly impossible as the next."

"What then!?"

**A/N this is the next bit I have made up – so you're aware :) **

Grover sighed "Centuries back, when Calypso was first imprisoned, the Hero the Gods sent decided he should stay..."

"What? Just to leave his family and friends?" I ask, appalled.

"Well he thought his family were dead. Friends gone to the underworld too. The Gods assumed that he'd want to find out if his assumptions were definite, therefore leaving Calypso alone. But he decided that he'd stay with her to be safe, that angered the Gods something rotten. They sent another demigod to the island, filling him with painful spirits that distorted his vision. Calypso was an enchanting witch that had cursed the Hero to stay with her in his eyes, so challenged her. Of course, her Hero challenged him – a fight to the death. The Gods made them destroy each other, leaving Calypso alone again."

"That's so..." Depressing? Awful? Rotten? Unforgivable?

"…Sad..."

Grover nods solemnly "this hasn't ever happened again, as the Gods have never wanted to risk someone staying, no matter how small the chances are. But naturally, with the war against Kronos the Gods have more important matters than keeping an eye on Calypso."

"So you're saying because Percy is on there, the Gods may have noticed and…" I didn't know whether to say what I believed, but I didn't need to. Grover confirmed my thoughts

"They might put another on the island, just so they could simultaneously destroy each other. Or, being the prophecy child, and son of Poseidon – They_ might _actually send someone to save Percy's skin. Well, get him off the island."

"And that someone…"

"Might be us." With those three words a small flicker of hope that had died when I'd passed out last night reignited, blazing brightly as I begin to formulate a plan.

"Well we've got to suppose that the Sirens have been killed. You would be able to hear them right now, right?" I say, he nods.

"Can you remember what direction the sirens sung?" His face falls.

"No. Their voices are entrancing, you know that."

"Well, we'll figure something out. Keep travelling. Keep thinking." Though the fact we had no idea which way to travel made that flicker of hope die a little. Shrinking like a candle that's almost melted.

"So. Looking for Calypso's island are you?" I whipped my head around to see Ares, God of War, before me and Grover. Dressed entirely in biker gear, wearing sunglasses to cover his flaming eyes, a cocky smile painted on his face.

"What's it to you?" I almost seem shocked with my question – usually it's Percy that's so mightily stubborn around Ares. But then again, I guess he was also the one who did the most of the talking, so he couldn't help the snappy attitude just as I cannot help it now.

"Just like that Sea God's son you are. Rude and confident. But let's get down to business, there's a war going on you know." He was smiling, but didn't seem so excited at the prospect of a titan war. Well I'm guessing he also marvels in victory as well as war.  
"How could you help us?"

**A/N made this next bit up too – I doubt Ares even **_**knew**_** Calypso...**

"Because it's about time that Calypso got properly hurt." What? Oh so I guess Hero's leaving her every one hundred years, being alone and punished for no reason isn't enough.

"She's already taunted enough. Being played with like a child playing with Barbie Dolls." I spit, fury raging inside me each second he stood before us.

"Hey, don't be so bitchy girly. For a Daughter of Athena you really aren't that bright are you?" If he wasn't a God I'd of punched him there and then. But I kept as cool as I could around Ares as I said;

"Do you actually have a purpose of being here? Because if not would you please just get lost!" He just laughed, causing the flames in the fire to crackle loudly, growing and smoking like a thousand logs had been chucked on it.

"Calypso destroyed my life before she was banished to the island. I want revenge, and taking Percy away from her would destroy her worst of all. She became emotionally attached to him as well as physically, whereas that'd never happened before with other hero's. She was haunted with nightmares, visions of Percy…Being back with him – her heart and head will be going into overdrive - she'd be that happy." I was furious with him at the fact he'd find pleasure in hurting a girl who's already been sentenced to hurt for years - and still has millennia's of serving to come. But I needed Percy back regardless – so I just snapped;  
"What do you propose we do about it then?" He laughed once more

"Just your quest. I'm here to help you with it." I looked at him funny, why would he help me and Grover?

"I know what you're thinking. 'Why would the God of War want to help rescue a demigod that he absolutely hates?' Well as I explained, Calypso needs to be punished even more severely. Punished beyond emotional repair even. And that will only happen with Percy away from the curse of Calypso."

"Go on…" I edge, intrigued.

"I'm seriously missing my Harley..." He muttered

"What?" OK, now I see the catch. We get the info by getting his Harley...

"Empousa's nicked it."

"So hold it, you're a God – and you just let Empousai nick your Harley?"

"Hey listen kid – I was getting a burger – OK?" I sigh

"So how'd you know they were Empousai?"

"Saw em' out the window. By the time I got out, they'd gone."

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"Dance around in ballet uniforms. What the Hades do you think I want you to do punk!? Just track em' down. I got them to a warehouse in Ohio – Get my bike back, and I'll help you. If you don't succeed I'm taking you straight back to that half-blood hill place and will be literally forcing Chiron to forget about saving the sea monkey."

He seemed to see me deliberating, so just said casually;  
"Or you could just stay here. With no map, money, a shortage of food and little hope." He had a point there. He knew we needed to accept his offer, it was a win-win situation for him, no loss at all, Ares could replace his bike – but what's the point of helping the monkeys without making them dance around for you a little first?

"Alright. We'll go." He smiled wider

"I knew you would." He hands me a piece of string in a circle – a plastic costume jewel in the middle. It looked like the most makeshift piece of jewellery ever.

"Put it around your neck, pull off the crappy jewel when you want to go – hold onto your friend and you'll both come back here. I'll be waiting. Word of advice – return even if you fail – I don't want to have to track you down." He says the last bit very darkly indeed, so I silently put the string around my neck; it slamming against my camp one. Grover was still stood behind me, mesmerised at our conversation and silently chewing on a littered tin can of Sprite.

"Satyr. Get here!" Ares commands, Grover drops the can in fright before edging his way to me.  
"Hold on to each other," I put my arm on Grover's shoulder, the way he's wincing it's clear that my tight grip is causing my nails to pierce him. Ares takes off his shades with a final word of warning.  
"Close your eyes," We both fasten our eyes tight shut as I feel a tingling sensation all over. I instantly feel compelled to squirm and fidget, but I fight the feeling and stay tight to Grover.

"Mai-ha!" Grover bleats as the sensation dies down. I open my eyes and loosen my grip on Grover

"That hurt you know!" He complains, but I pay no attention as we stand before a great metal corrugated building, in great faded letters ORMO 412 Is printed. I curse my dyslexia before turning to Grover;

"Room one-two-four" he explains without me asking. The busy streets of Ohio race by, but I soon hear a hiss that puts me off the vast amount of traffic;

"Ares bike. Boss still won't tell us what he needs it for." A male was complaining, though I couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

"It's obvious." A female spits

"Is it?"

"That bike isn't just something Ares brought from a mortal Harley shop. Its power is unknown, great force and strength is an understatement. We harness the power and imagine what kind of destruction we could do" The female grins, I see shadows beckoning in front of us, footsteps echoing around the alley. I grab Grover and we jump behind some boxes.

"Ssh…" I warn the satyr as I lean forward to get a better hearing range.

**Please review! Whether you liked it or not! **


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**Sorry! I cannot update for at least two days, as I am going to London. Sorry! As an apology I will update 2 chapters at once on Monday! ~KatnissMellarkD12 **


	6. Chapter 6: Empousai's and Harley's

"So exactly how do we get power from the Bike?" The Male asks. I nearly fell through the boxes when I saw him, a hundred-handed-one working with Empousai? That's just unnatural...But I have no time to deliberate as I listen eagerly to what they have to say.

"How should I know Nuturo? I'm not that far up. Just keep the Mortals away, that's my task – and for twenty drachma an hour that's pretty good in my opinion." The female Empousai tells him. Nuturo stops dead, sniffing the air – a worried expression morphing on his face, replacing his relaxed one.  
"I smell mortal Mensina." He says, the Empousai laughs.

"That's hardly a worry."

"Demigod. And something else...Centaur...NO...Satyr..." This alarms Mensina, but her expression soon returns to neutral.  
"They'll be no harm. Small fight and they're dead." Netherless she shoots off in a blur, Nuturo running feebly behind her, his hands flying around him.  
"Throw the piece of cardboard you are chewing behind you." I whisper to Grover.

"Why?"

"They'll follow the scent of your saliva, let me spit on it." I pulled it out of his mouth before he even agreed, spitting on it and throwing it far behind us.

"That should give us time, C'mon." I grab Grover, who follows with a frightened "Mai-ha!" and we sneak out into the warehouse.

"Gods I wish I'd brought my cap" I mutter under my breath. Everywhere was chipping paint and packed boxes, yet no shifting forklifts or busy workers, this must be a disguise for mortals that can see through the mist. I take advantage of the empty space, racing through the hall, my heart beating against my ribcage as Grover's in hot pursuit.

I stop dead in my tracks. A great operation was going on, hundred-handed ones and Empousai rushing around everywhere in a dimly lit room bigger than the Camp Halfblood times five. Guns were being fired at targets, different species swinging on monkey bars that hung over lava, bows and flaming arrows were flinging around the room, armed combat of the deadliest kind, all sorts of dangerous weaponry and skills being practiced, like a training room in the Underworld.  
"What the Hades do we do now?" Grover whispers

"No idea." I whisper back, scanning the centre for the Harley.

"So why do we have the bike?" I hear a faint conversation

"I have no idea."

"Sure you don't. You're the boss's right hand man. All one hundred of them"

"Alright. It's the source of Ares immortality, it gets destroyed, he'll survive a few more decades, but eventually he'll fade."

"So that's the whole point? To kill Ares?"

"No. Though that is a bonus. Ares immortality can be harnessed from that bike once it's been properly destroyed. Give it to the army and they'll be unstoppable. It's like bearing the curse of Achilles, except no weak spot. And the fact that Ares is the God of war, well their training skills will be unbeatable. Kronos will have a mightier army than all the Gods, Demigods and regular mortals put together."

"So where is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Oh, alright then. You see it's very clever, most people will expect it to be hidden away, guarded by thousands, one of the hardest things to get to that you'll come across. When in reality it's just around the front of the warehouse, no guards nothing. Well, I expect there will be around the actual bike, but getting there is easy as – as no thief will think of going the easy route! It's excellent!"

"Run!" I whisper to Grover, and we both run far from the Hellish training centre, through the warehouse and out to the front. I spot a little side door and dart through it, Grover's hooves echoing behind me. The girl was right – it was an open space – we could just swan in without having to be cautious.  
"So what do we do when we get to the actual bike?"

"Scream. Fight. Grab it. Run." I say, sounding calmer than I actually was.

"Oh, right." Grover whimpers. We push through great double doors, and I expect to find a room similar to the training centre, but inside it's just plain. Literally, a room with a few windows in, no one around the great, glorious Harley bike that stood before us.

"This has got to be some sort of trick," Grover whispers

"Nah. I mean, won't they expect us to think that?" I shrug

"True." I walk up to the bike, place my hands firmly on the handles – when a sudden;

"ANNABETH!" I whip around to see Grover with his hands behind his back, about a dozen Empousai and Hundred-Handed-Ones grinning, one Hundred-Handed-one's hand enclosed around a knife, hovering it near Grover's throat.

"Hands off the bike, girly." And Empousai grins. I don't loosen my grip, but continue to stare.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The same Empousai smirks, my brow furrows, but that's the only change in my position. Grover lets out a worried bleat;

"ANNABETH!" But the Hundred-Handed-One just pulls him in tighter to stop him squirming.

"Oh yes. I love it when they choose the hard way," The Empousai grins, she hisses, showing off great white fangs before jumping forward in my direction, I jump and kick her in the face – causing her to fall – injured. About six other Empousai hiss, fangs bared as they jump for me – I do a three-way kick, smacking down two – head butting another – even removing a precious hand off the wheel to punch one in the face. I mount the bike, revving the engine – before anyone can do anything else I'm headed out the door, grabbing Grover and shoving him behind me.

"Wooooooooooooh!" I cry, caring little that we're being tailed by creatures. Grover holds tightly onto me, silently whispering;  
"Let me off! Let me off! Let me off!" But I just speed up. I'd never ridden before, but the feeling was _enthralling! _ My heart was pounding against my chest, I was shaking all over, but I don't think I'd ever felt more _alive! Note to self, get a bike as soon as the mission's over. _I think, that reminded me. The mission, Percy...

"HOLD ON TIGHT GROVER!" I scream over the roar of the engine

"WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD DO YOU THINK I'M DOING ANNABETH!?" He screamed, I grinned and pulled off the jewel that was on my string. I couldn't see a thing, but Grover could.  
"FIRE!" He exclaimed - I shook my head - causing my vision to return. I looked down to see us and the bike engulfed in flames. I wasn't in any pain, but the experience was unnerving. I swerved on the bike around about the time we were up to our ears in fire, I was sure we were going to crash into stampeding Empousai and Hundred-Handed ones till I was suddenly surrounded by grass. I stood up to see our campsite as it was the night before, the Harley bike beside us along with Ares, grinning cockily as we got to our feet.

"So you survived then."

"Yup." I hissed, suddenly filled with anger for no particular reason.

"Guess you're worthy of my help."

"_WORTHY? _Why did we need to be tested? You hated Calypso, why not just help for free?" I demand.

"Hey. I do. There's no point helping you if you're not going to survive the trip, besides, I needed my Harley back. Don't tell me you didn't have fun on the bike." I was defeated there, the ride was amazing.

"Okay. Catch" he threw us each a backpack, I daren't peer inside. I was about to refuse it when he said;  
"Inside you'll find food, drinks, cash, Drachma and a compass each. Before you go protesting, this compass will direct you to Calypso's as far as the God's boundaries allow. When it breaks, from there you'll have to hope that the God's in charge of Calypso want to let you in. That's all I can do,"

"Thanks." I say moodily.

"No problem kid. And I guess you won't be getting anywhere very fast on foot, so I've organised transport, for part of the way anyhow." He nodded to the left, and there I saw a Ducati, mysterious in black and silver, two cylinders. Beautiful.  
"Thanks-" I thank, but when I turned around, the God of War was gone, smoke was billowing from where he once stood.

That night, I threw quite a few slices of apple into the fire. For mother, Poseidon, Hermes, and Ares.

**OK, Not one of my best. But I tried :3 please review! I need reviews to have the will to continue, if I don't get any I may as well just delete it, as I'll assume you dislike it **


	7. Chapter 7: Calypso and Green Rasta Caps

**I promised a bit of Percy's POV, so here he is. This is going to be a short one, as I'm not entirely sure what to write. Curse thee, writers block! So if you have any ideas for anything to do with the plotline for either character – then tell me – you shall be given credit!  
Speaking of who gets what credit, here's the disclaimer – I don't own the PJATO series, all rights to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Percy's POV. **

All I could see was the soft blue sky at first.  
My eyes were flickering open, and the soft blue blur soon disappeared;  
"Percy?" I heard a faint voice ask. I sat up, my head throbbing - a glass of blue liquid in front of me – I automatically recognised it to be Ambrosia. I began to drink the taste of warm liquidized blue cookies that my mother makes instantly filled my mouth.

I looked up to see who asked my name, but all I saw was mist slowly floating towards the edge of the island. That snapped me back into my senses, I was still weak but the Ambrosia had given me a boost. I was soon in a crouch on the balls of my feet, doing quick football fires as I watched the mist hover further away. I looked around to see…Well the only way I could describe it was paradise...But a specific type of soothing white flower was the thing that really had me alert. A moonflower. I instantly realised where I was.

"CALYPSO!" I screamed, though through my ragged voice it came out as a sort of a squeak. The mist moved faster, therefore I instantly knew she (it?!) Had heard me. I began to run, though I could manage no more than a quick jog in my condition, following the ever speed-increasing mist into a cave.

"No! Leave me please!" I heard a faint cry, to see Calypso, looking smaller and skinnier than ever, curled up in a corner. It was as if she was on a glitch - her form changing from human to fog every few seconds - but it was clear she was upset. Her blonde hair was lifeless and as pale as her skin, which was as whiter than a sheet of paper. Her face was buried in her small knees, in all honesty, if I didn't know she was thousands of years old, I could've mistaken her for being twelve.

"I'm real," I assure her, as if I was expecting her to say, '_oh you are. Great. Hi. Do you want lunch?' _ With a great grin on her face.

"You always say that, no other hero has made such an impression!" She whispers between sobs.

"Try me, I'm real as Cal" I challenge, I see her piercing blue eyes emerge from behind her skinny knees. She begins to reach out, and I reach for her too – just so show enthusiasm – but she pulls out half way through, just as our fingertips are about to touch.

I emerge from the dark shadows. I reach out and touch her arm, shivers are sent up my spine – she's so cold!  
"I'm staying Cal. I promise," She suddenly looks alert, gasping.

"You've never touched me before!"

"Let me guess. I've gone straight through you?" She's almost smiling as she nods. I take her small hand and enclose it safely in mine.

"Enough proof for you now?" I ask, her lips quiver, until eventually she's smiling, showing off each one of her pearly white teeth, which eerily match her skin. I smile back, I hear a faint, faint whisper of a scream, but quickly dismiss it. There's no one else here. There can't be.

I needed answers, like, now. Why am I on the island again? What were the sirens doing there? And why in the name of Poseidon did she mention for me to remember some people who I have _never _met in an attempt to calm me down. Who were they again? Annabelle? Rover? Kyron?  
But first I need to pull her back from insanity, I can hardly go up to her and say;  
"Great! You believe me! Now answer me, NOW!" Then list my ever-growing list of questions, can I?

"You hungry? You look skinny enough." She breathes a laugh

"I haven't eaten since I last saw you," Horror crosses my face

"But that was over six months ago!" I cry

"Spirits don't need to eat as often as mortals. Besides, if I stay in fog mode, I don't need food at all. I guess I just didn't feel like eating alone again..." There she goes again, making me feel sad and depressed. I cup her head in my hands;

"C'mon. Let's go eat spirit girl." I grin, freeing one of my hands, and with the other holding on tightly to hers. I remember it well, and walk directly to the outside table. She waved her hand, and a bowl of steaming pasta and tomato puree appeared on the two plates. Another wave of her fragile hand and two cups of blue cherry coke appeared too.  
"Thanks" I grin, and sit down opposite her. I let go casually, but this seems to put her into a state of panic - so I grab her hand again – which makes her sigh in relief.

We were about half way through the pasta, when I plucked up the courage to say;  
"When you were trying to rescue me, you mentioned some people. My mother and father, and three others-"

"Annabeth, Grover and Chiron?" She says

"Yeah. Who are they?" I ask - all sorts of emotions cross her face in the space of two seconds. Fear, worry, hope and finally, pure glee.

"Oh. No one important, just naming random people in the hope you'd know someone by that name..." She tells me, I have a feeling she's lying, but if I can't remember these people, then they can't be important – can they?

"If you don't mind me asking Calypso. How did the sirens get on the island?" This makes her frown.

"The Gods weren't watching over me as much due to the war. The barrier holding me to Ogygia was weakening, at one point I was able to stick my arm right through it before I was repelled back. I got braver and almost managed to escape. I'd filled a bag with food, clothes, water, everything I'd need. I planned to escape, but on the day in question I awoke to find the sirens singing on my island. It meant little to me at first, their songs did nothing but give me a headache. Though I spent as much time as I could in fog form, so I could both avoid a headache and being caught by them, when I got to the barrier of the island I couldn't get through. Instantly pushed back. I was _**furious! **_The God's had noticed the Sirens, causing them to re-strengthen the barrier. Ever since I challenged them, dying almost every day. This went on for months till around three days ago, when the Siren's brought you to Ogygia. I had to help you, seeing you again, I had too..." I was touched; I knew I should've said something deep, meaningful, but all that came to mind was;

"Why did I _ever _leave you? No one would miss me. Well, mother would. But she'd get over it. I'd have no responsibility, and I had no one else to return for," she bit her lip then, chewing uncontrollably till I reminded her that her pasta was to eat, not her lip.

"I'm sorry Percy," she sighed after taking a sip of blue cherry coke.

"What for?" I ask her.

"I hope you never know," she went back to chewing her lip – leaving me more confused than ever.

That night, I had the strangest dream. Well actually, for me it's debatably normal, as all my dreams are strange, but I guess you shall have to be the judge.

"_Woooooooooooooooooh!" I heard a girl cry, her hands fastened around a Ducati's handle bars as she whizzed past trees in a blur. _

"_SERIOUSLY ANNABETH! SLOW. DOWN!" A satyr whimpered, clinging on to the girl for dear life. Annabeth? The girl Calypso mentioned..._

"_No chance Grover! THIS IS THE BEST!" Annabeth yelled, revving the engine and going faster. The wind pulled back her hair, blonde straggly pieces flying behind her and straight into Grover's face. Grover. Calypso mentioned him too. _

"_WHEN I TELL CHIRON-" Grover hissed with no real anger, more fear than anything else. _

"_HE'LL DO PRECISELY NOTHING! HE WON'T EVEN MIND WHEN WE BRING PERCY BACK!" Annabeth yelled over the whipping winds and the roaring engine. Back up a second! Calypso talked about Chiron too! And are they...Talking about…Me?  
"AT LEAST STICK TO THE SPEED LIMIT!" Grover cried as the speed-clock ticked at just under 92mph.  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WE'RE IN THE FOREST! NO SPEED LIMIT!" Grinned Annabeth, revving the engine with a quick twist of the right handle. The last thing I saw was Grover's green Rasta cap threatening to fall off of his horns, flying aimlessly through the wind. _

I woke up in panic. My breathing increasing and my heart pounding, sweat trickling down my forehead.

Were these people, of whom Calypso mentioned, on a mission to rescue, or capture...Me?

**Ok, not **_**too **_**good. But again, any suggestions, you will be given credit and shall be elated to hear them! From either Annabeth's or Percy's POV.**

**Oh, and quick review-vote here! Comment/Review Annabeth for Annabeth's POV, Percy for Percy's POV. If I don't get any comments/reviews, or it's a tie, I'll just choose one. But I'd be interested to see what you want! **

**And don't forget to review regardless if you want to vote or not! It's optional! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: Grover, God of SandSpirits

**5 reviews, can we do a little better – please? *Puppy dog eyes* oh – and because of a suggestion, (rights to rrfanman) this next chapter is in Annabeth's POV – she and Grover have been lying low, or flying low, for a while on the Ducati Ares gave them – well, as low as Demigod's can. But their luck can't last forever, can it? *Le evil grin.*  
I do not own The PJATO series, all rights to Rick Riordan.  
Oh, and I've made up a monster. Just so you know - that monster belongs to meeeee! **

I swear Grover was plotting to destroy my bike.  
OK, it's arguable that I'm being a little unfair – making our routine get up, eat, wash our faces with whatever water we can get hold, get on the bike and ride in the direction of Ares' compass till its dark, start a fire, eat and sleep – taking turns on watches. But in all fairness, it was the quickest way to get to Percy, and that's the main thing. I'm sorry Grover doesn't like the bike – not to mention the harm it does to nature – but Percy's my top priority at the moment, like it or not.

I was starting up the engine of my bike, when Grover whimpered from behind;  
"Please, just one day without that fast, speedy, nature-polluting..._thing," _I sighed.

"Look, I understand your hatred for this bike Grover, but we need to reach Percy." I try to explain for the one millionth time.

"Can't we just walk down the rocks to the beach? Build a raft, start sailing? We've already taken up a week, which was your ETA. Surely we should start sailing..." I frowned at this. On one hand, he was right, it had been a week and all we'd been doing was walking, running and riding. On the other hand though, I wanted to get as close as I could to Ogygia before actually sailing – the water doesn't agree with me like it does with Grover, or Percy for that matter, then I suppose not many take to the water like the son of the Sea God.

He looked so hopeful, staring at me with huge, puppy-dog eyes. I gave in, he'd suffered discomfort for a while now, time for me to take one for the team.  
"OK." I sighed. I wanted to keep the bike, I actually enjoyed riding it – and the way the gears worked was _fascinating – _but I had to leave it. We couldn't carry such a weight around with us now that we were no longer using it.  
I shoved all our supplies into the bags, stamping out the remaining fire and snacking on a small slice of apple.  
"Let's go." I say wearily, jumping down and landing in a crouch on a rock, Grover carefully climbing down on each little rock as if they were about to explode.  
"Come on, if you're that nervous on the first jump, you'll be a wreck by the time we reach the bottom." He took a cautious look down, turning a pale shade of green as he looked back up.

"Hey, it's this or another week's worth of the bike." He started scaling down the cliff like a maniac.  
I jumped alongside him, skipping gaps at a time. It was alot easier than I thought, I was slightly alarmed that I didn't have a harness - so one slip and I'd fall to my death - but I guess Percy's recklessness had rubbed off on me. I had little time to think about it as my feet touched the sandy ground an hour or so later. Grover still looked green as he took the last few steps before his hooves became caked in sand. The ocean lapped the shore calmly, I looked around, realising our problem for the first time.

"Now what?" I ask as Grover returned to normal. I looked around, behind us was a solid cliff, beside us were miles of sand, and in front of us – miles and miles of ocean. But no boat.

"I guess we're going to have to build one..." Grover said nervously, I groaned. Neither of us had Percy's way with boats, but I start to gather bits of abandoned driftwood and discarded planks, putting them together.

"Help then," I snapped, tired from the descent. He quickly ran to help, pulling vines and tying them around driftwood to make a surface.

All of a sudden Grover stopped dead in his tracks.

"Monster," he whispered, cowering while my eyes narrowed – dropping the plank I was hauling. I could see nothing, but I didn't doubt he was right. All I had was my Yankees cap; Percy usually pulled out Riptide and charged. **A/N – Monster coming up in 3...2...1...**I laughed when I saw what Grover had smelled. A SandSpirit emerged, never met one? Imagine a girl or boy, about nine years old; now imagine them made out of sand. They live literally _in_ the sand, not as the sand, but literally_ in_ the tiny particles. They're a little creepy, but completely harmless – providing you're not a threat to them. Demigods have never been a threat to SandSpirits, and as far as I was aware – neither have Satyrs.

The spirit wandered around aimlessly, they were harmless, but it was a freaky sight, like a zombie made of sand. I carried on building, but Grover just stood there, cowering at the SandSpirit.

"What's wrong?" I asked the dazed satyr.

"Pan! Pan!" He cried

"Pan's dead Grover...You know that..." But he just continued chanting the name of the dead God.

"PAN! PAN!" His cries got louder, till the spirit spotted him.

"Grover Underwood!" It said, I assume that it was shocked, though he said his name rather darkly – a touch of threat and hate in his voice, like Percy says Luke's. Grover bleated, and all of a sudden around a dozen sand spirits emerged.

"_Grover! Grover! Saviour of Pan! Grover! Grover! Come to our land!" _They chanted, Grover tried to scrabble away – but the sand swallowed him whole. The Spirits melted into the sand, my heart was racing – my head spinning. "GROVER!" I called, but he was gone. His green Rasta cap the only thing left of him.

That night, Grover opened an empathy link.

I'd worn Grover's cap since he was swallowed. I fell asleep awfully, tossing and turning, sand in what pieces of my hair that had gotten loose from the cap as I thought about Grover and Percy. So I lose Grover and save Percy, or I save Grover and lose Percy. The choice killed me.  
I didn't even know I was unconscious till I saw Grover, stuck in what looked like a sand cave as SandSpirits chanted his name.

"_ANNABETH!" He cried, looking directly at me.  
"I know you can see me! Concentrate and LISTEN!" I perked up then, listening the Grover. He wore a golden grown that hung loosely off his horns, everything to do with nature – from flowers to stones to leaves – draped around him as some sort of jewellery. _

"_They've known about Pan for years, how he planned to die with the 'chosen Satyr'. Since then they've decided to make ME their God because I freed Pan! Because I spread his story! You have to help me! They're mad! Crazy!" All of a sudden a SandSpirit walked in;_

"_Oh Lord, Grover. Please accept this offering, my prize moonflower, picked especially from the Island of Ogygia." I couldn't reply, no matter how much I shouted. I desperately wanted to know how he got it.  
"Thank-you." Grover said sheepishly – tucking the moonflower in-between his golden crown of entwining flowers. _

"_Come join us, Oh Lord, we are celebrating finally finding you! And to think it was by accident!" Grover shook his head_

"_No. Please, I am tired." He lied, the SandSpirit nodded and left. Grover turned to me. _

"_Listen; keep the cap on when you want to contact me! But for now please rescue me." How Grover!? HOW?! _

"_I'm not sure how yet, keep building the raft. I'll figure something out. Keep the cap ON!" Well, that was helpful. He shook his head, disconnecting the link. I finally fell asleep again, into a dreamless world. For once. _

**Pwease Review :3 I need them to have the will to carry on! Next chapter up sooooon, if I get at least one review. IDM if you've reviewed before, show's you're interested! **


	9. Chapter 9: Rescuing King Goat-Boy

"_...Keep building the raft. I'll figure something out..." _Grover had told me.

Easier said than done.

I was jumpy, kicking bits of sand everywhere in hope of destroying a Spirit. The raft was a wreck, as if a few toddlers had put some wood together. I kept Grover's Rasta cap firmly on my head, though I got no image of Grover. Perhaps he meant only when I slept?  
I kept it on for comfort either way. Every-so-often a SandSpirit would emerge, harmless and chanting Grover's name.

Each time I saw one, I'd run a plank through it – effectively destroying it, the beads of sand turning black before collapsing to a heap.

The sun was murder, the cliff walls seemed to cave in around me. My heart raced as I begun to panic, clawing the Cliffside as I slowly went crazy. I'd lost both my best friends, and each time it was my fault.

I tried to pull off the cap - boiling hot and tired I was just about ready to die - when it refused to leave my head. I pulled it harder, but ended up wrestling to the ground as the Rasta cap stuck to my head like glue.

"_Stop struggling Annabeth, please!" I heard a voice say. My grip loosened as everything went black for a second, a moment later Grover – perched on a throne of flowers and vines – looked directly at me in distress – still decked out in nature-themed jewellery – a floral crown hanging loosely off his horns. _

"_I've figured it out. Start des...Des...Destroying nature..." He said it in a chocked voice, this was clearly a last resort, he'd never hurt nature unless he had literally no choice.  
"If you do something damaging, they may come up, offended by your actions. Punish you, you can get to me. We can get out of here!" He almost panicked until a spirit came up to him._

"_Lord Grover. Do you request anything?" He thought long and hard, as if we'd need anything for the escape. Suddenly he nodded vigorously; _

"_I see a girl above the surface. She's destroying everything! Breaking stone and vandalising driftwood. Snapping branches and ripping leaves, she needs to be imprisoned. Get her then bring the girl to me!" Grover tried to sound important and mighty, but he barely managed to keep his voice steady. _

"_Yes Lord!" The SandSpirit snapped up, marching away. Grover looked directly at me again;_

"_You've got ten minutes. Pack, Destroy. Think. Please Annabeth!" And with that our connection was broken. _

I sat up in a cold sweat. I pulled off my cap and ran my fingers through my hair before putting the cap back on.

Pack. Destroy. Think. Right.

I shoved the remaining apples that I took out last night in my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder. I took out all the litter we've got, Grover refusing to dump it, and scatter it all over the beach. Apple cores over driftwood, used tissues over vines, everything else just dumped near the sea.  
I begun to kick and punch the wall, but all I got was sore knuckles. I need a weapon. I looked around, studying the small beach. Nothing, well I guess my cap'll do. I take off Grover's cap and put it in my bag, so I could put my Yankee's hat on in a moment's notice if needed.

I snapped driftwood, pulled branches and ripped up leaves. Squashed berries and splattered the beach and cliff with their juices, when suddenly around a dozen SandSpirits emerged, no longer looking dim-witted and harmless. They each bared swords and shields, I tried to make it look as if I was struggling, but I barely moved when the ground swallowed me whole and they took me to their 'sand caves'.

Everything was magnificent. If you're picturing a dank, dark hole, then you're wrong. Imagine a luxurious place; now imagine it made out of sand. They must possess some kind of magic; sand couldn't stay still like this.  
I was poked with a spear in my back, and soon collapsed to the floor.

"Lord Grover shall speak with you now." Double doors appeared from nowhere, and I was shoved into a huge throne room. Made of sand, naturally.

I was kicked inside – _manners? _I thought – but I had no time to care about how I was treated at the moment – as I saw Grover, decked out in nature-wear as he has been the last two times I saw him. I guessed I may as well milk this thing for all it was worth.  
"What the Hell is this? And who are you? Lord Goat, king of the Sand people?" I grin till I'm smacked around the head by a SandSpirit.

"What now, my Lord?" A sword was pressed into my back. Grover looked worried, obviously anticipating me to get up and flip one of them or something – guess I'd better take charge.

"Hey sandy. You mind if I talk to King Goat-boy?" I was cut on my shoulder, blood trickling down my back.

"Oh come on – foul play. Let Goaty decide," they turn to Grover, who's doing his best to look regal.

"I shall speak with her. Ask her intentions, why she destroyed such a magnificent piece of land." He lied. No one moved.

"Alone." Grover added, the SandSpirits nodded and marched off, except for two guards. _Damn it! _I think - we need everyone to go!

A sudden light-bulb flashes over my head.

I nod to the two SandSpirits without taking my eyes off Grover to alert him that I had a plan.

"So, why did you do such criminal activity?" I laughed a fake laugh.

"Criminal activity? Nature's boring! Deserves such...wreckage!" I hiss, causing him to flinch. Note to self; apologise to Grover later.  
"Careful what you say girl." Grover 'warns' darkly. I get up, starting off walking, then I begin to run to the regal Satyr. I punch the throne, pretending I've hit him in the stomach. The two guards look up and begin to march to me as I continuously hit 'Grover.' As they begin to pull me back I kick one, flipping the other. I grab ones sword and slice each of them in half, landing in a heap of black sand beside my feet.

"Now what?" Grover asks, I didn't know. I actually didn't know. But I felt excited, I don't think I'd had such a rush since I first rode Ares Harley; I went with the adrenaline and grabbed Grover's hand, charging through the great double doors.  
"YOU TAKE MY MATE, I TAKE YOUR LIVES!" I shout, trying to sound intimidating. I slash and spear, stab and kill as many as I can as they topple upon me, black piles of sand appearing everywhere.

"GROVER. START TO CLIMB!" I shout to him as I slaughter a further two, they were easy to kill; sand isn't much of a threat.

"WHERE?" He shouted back over the loud cries and stampeding of SandSpirits.

"ANYWHERE, JUST CLIMB THE WALLS TILL YOU BREAK THROUGH THE SURFACE," I rolled over and came up in a crouch. He started to scale the wall as I skewered about five Spirits;

"HURRY UP GROVER!" I hear his hooves quicken in pace. All of a sudden a great mass of sand drops down onto me and the remaining three or four dozen spirits. I look up to see Grover, miles high and standing on the surface, staring down at a gaping hole. I set my sights on the hole, and begun to climb the walls. They can't climb, but unfortunately for me, this is SandSpirit turf. Once I'm out of their reach they melt into sand and begin to follow me up through the walls. I stand each and every one of them.

I'm almost free when a sudden sand-hand grabs my hair, pulling me against the wall. Their free hand strangles me, I gasp for air but the world is slowly turning black. As I'm about to give up hope, the arms drop and I'm free. I look up to see Grover, grinning with pride. To my side there's a steel blade that's freed me, he's clearly thrown it. I have no time to ask how he got it, so I continue to scale the walls. Miles and miles high, I'm kicking and killing Spirits till I reach the hole, Grover pulls me up.

I begin to gather sand, kicking the hole closed. There were about a dozen left; they'll be up here soon.

"We need to go!" I exclaim;

"But how..." I shout him down

"NOW!" We look desperately for a way out as the Spirits start emerging, the cliff isn't an option, we don't have time.

_For Olympus's sake Annabeth! You're daughter of Athena, think of something! _I hiss in my head. Spirits are slowly closing around us, I pray silently to Poseidon and run out into the ocean where the Spirits cannot follow, dragging Grover with me.

I'm breathing underwater.

That's the first thing I notice, Grover's breathing steadily too. I have a minor panic attack, too scared to talk but in my head I silently thank Poseidon.

Grover looks fine, but suddenly I feel water rushing through me, down my throat and setting my eyes, nose and lungs on fire. This of course, causes me to hyperventilate, which increases the water intake. The more I try to stop the faster I breathe, everything's tinged with red, and the last thing I see is a seahorse pass my nose, before everything goes black.

**I hoped you liked! I'm no good with action, but it'd be a boring story without any! Who's POV do you want it to be in? Comment Percy or Annabeth. Plot lines accepted and credited for.  
Or please just review, it's great reading them :3 **


	10. Chapter 10: Demeter and the Hippocampi

**No one commented, shock, horror! :O  
Well from my own brain I've decided on Percy AND Annabeth, and in this chapter there'll be a key link in Percy's amnesia and Annabeth/Grover.  
I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY J SERIES. ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN. **

**Percy's POV. **

"Percy," Calypso called. You wouldn't recognise her, it's been just under a fortnight and the colour had returned to her ever-paling skin, she was laughing, joking, eating. It was amazing.

So why wasn't I happy?

"Hi," I called back, turning away from some moonflowers I'd just planted. She kissed my cheek and handed me some blue cookies, I had a feeling I was supposed to blush, but I was more creeped out than anything. Someone wasn't right.

I took a cookie happily and begun to chew, but Calypso's face fell.

"Something's troubling you," She said worriedly.

"No, nothing's troubling me." I lied

"Well what's wrong then?" I was so tempted to give in, but I doubt I'd get answers from Calypso. It was those people she'd mentioned, they meant nothing to me, but somehow something's telling me they're important. That they're a key factor in my life. That I should know who they are.

So why don't I?

Especially after dreaming of the girl and Satyr on a Ducati – talking about me and the third person I never knew. If Calypso's island is impenetrable, why are they out on such a quest at all?

"Tell me," Calypso asked, those great blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"You say no one can come to this island unless the God's decide to let them on..." I begin

"Yes," She nods

"Well...I had a dream. Two people were travelling to your island, they were called Annabeth and Grover, Grover was a satyr. They were talking about me...Rescuing me..." Fear crossed Calypso's face when I told her.

"They can't get on Percy," She told me firmly

"Why? I thought you didn't know them." I narrowed my eyes

"I don't. If they're talking about you, and you don't know them then they must be planning to kidnap you," Calypso said this in a rush, so I didn't quite believe her, but what else was there to believe.

"Right. I'm going to the ocean," it's the one place I can think. Calypso panicked as she always does when I say that, she fears I'll go through the barrier and be unable to return. She even marked out posts in the ocean, if she went any further she'd be pushed back, if I went any further I could never return.

"Don't go past the posts," She made me promise before kissing me on the cheek. I ran out to the ocean, jumping straight into the tidal waves. I instantly felt a sense of home, the currents working their way around me as I relaxed. All of a sudden I heard a wild scream, a female voice. I looked around the ocean to see the same girl from my dream, bobbing a mile or so away from me, unconscious underwater. The satyr who was also there looked on his way too – I panicked. They were here to kill me?

But they were passing out underwater, the intake would become too much if they stayed submerged. Without thinking I swam as far as I could to the posts and begun to move the currents.

The satyr breathed instantly like he was above water – and Annabelle? Beth? The girl was still unconscious, but breathing easier and calmer. I urged the currents to push them far away, where, I'm not sure. I just kept moving them till they were out of sight, even a little further till the currents would no longer move as I was too far.

I swam deeper, trying to clear all thoughts from my brain. I hadn't felt truly at peace or worry free since the sirens. What was with these people and their constant appearances?

**A/N. NOW FOR ANNABETH :D...?...?...?...Yay... **

**Annabeth's POV. **

I felt an instant swirling sensation as I was blacked out, as if I was moving around, flying through the air. This kept on changing, one minute I was breezing along, next unconscious. I never dared open my eyes until I heard a begging;

"Annabeth! Annabeth please wake up!" At first I thought it was Percy, but as the blurry image came into focus it was just Grover, dripping wet with a worried expression on his face. He breathed a sigh of relief as I begun to cough up water.

"I thought it was too late!" He breathed as he rung out his cap.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked

"Well, we were under water, escaping from SandSpirits, when you fell unconscious. I was on my way, till a current begun to push us somewhere, I was breathing too! So were you, you looked less uncomfortable as your chest rose and fell." So that's what the swirling sensation I was experiencing was.

"How?" I asked, worried.

"No idea. Good job hey?" I nodded absentmindedly as I looked around the island, biting my lip. Where were we? The place was thankfully rocky and grassy, I don't think I could take much more sand. It was cold, not freezing, but I wished for a jacket the more I thought about the climate. Everywhere was wet too, tree leaves garnished with raindrops and rocks gleaming with beads of water.

"Pretty little island, isn't it?" A soft voice asked from behind us. We turned around to see a woman with beautiful brown, wavy hair and a crown of flowers, she wore a white toga and pink slippers. She was the first God or Goddess to actually look like a God or Goddess that I've ever met, well, apart from when they're on mount Olympus.

"Demeter," I say, shocked.

"Goddess of the Harvest, mother of Persephone and sister to Hera. Also Goddess of nature and the seasons," I quote to her. She rolled her bright green eyes and sighs;

"That's how every Demigod addresses me. Gets rather boring, you know. I know what I'm Goddess of, you know what I'm Goddess of, just ask me if I'm Demeter and get it done with." I was surprised by her harsh tone, then stories say that she did get a little more spiteful when Persephone was forced to spend half the year in the Underworld for eternity.

"So...Nice island" Grover said, Demeter smiled at this. She was almost like the female Pan in satyr's eyes.

"Thank-You Grover." She waved her hand and we were both dry. I stood up, looking at our surroundings.

"How'd we get here?" I ask Demeter, she laughs.

"Perseus Jackson doesn't know who you are. But you must've made some sort of impression, if he saved you." My eyes widened at this

"Percy saved us!?" I asked her

"Yes. About a mile from Ogygia you were, he doesn't remember you, so either he's got a kind heart or his subconscious memory does...Or both." My heart was racing at this, on one hand, Percy had saved us, on the other, we were SO close Ogygia – and we've been blown off our track!

"Right. So how do we get there," we didn't get round to making a boat, being chased by SandSpirits and all.

"Of course. Your Quest." Demeter had a devious look in her I, causing me to shiver.

"I have that effect don't I? Unlucky for you I'm in a bitter mood." Of course, it being October, Persephone's with Hades in the Underworld.

"Please help us Demeter. We need to reach Percy! We-" Demeter lifted her hand, stopping us dead.

"I'll help. For a price." So she's just trying to get something, like Ares was. Great, what now? Throwing ourselves into a bunch of giant cannibals so we can retrieve her spare crown or something?

"No not Giant Cannibals. Or spare crowns," Demeter said, shocking me.

"Wait what? You have mind-reading powers?" Since when?!

"Apollo owed me. So he gave me the gift of mindreading I think it was...A year or fifty-nine back?" I shrugged, beyond caring.

"So what price?" I asked her, knowing our luck it's going to have something to do with the Underworld.

"Nope. Well, sort of." Demeter told me

"Wait, what?" I asked her - Confused.

"Hades wants me to stay with them in the Underworld during the war. Only because of Persephone I agreed, but because of new relegations thanks to the war I can't get in directly. You lot used Persephone's pearls a few years back..." She glared darkly for a second at each of us before continuing.  
"And I can't get through the Los Angles entrance for reasons that are none of your business. So there is only one option left..."

"And that would be...?"

**A/N. Guess what!? I'm making more stuff up! :D**

"Oyster shells."

What?

"Oyster shells?" I repeat, confused.

"Yes, ones that contain pearls. I don't need the pearls, but if I can enchant the shells, I can go below easily. Thing is, they're rare. I've located a near source, but they're in an...Infested area."

"Infested area?"

**A/N – K, these are real. Google 'em! **

"Kraken and Hippocampi," I almost burst out laughing.

"Hippocampi?" I repeat, ok, Kraken are frightening to say the least – like extra, extra giant squid – but Hippocampi?

"Yes Hippocampi!" Her eyes flare a vivid green, making me stop laughing immediately.

"Not all Hippocampi are the nice ones you read and see about you know, they're vicious when they're guarding something, and I have a feeling these shells are on their turf."

I saw where she was getting at.

"So let me guess. We get them, we get materials to build a raft?" She laughed

"Forget a raft, I'll get you a boat that'll go where you tell it, that can overcome all kinds of winds and storms. Speedy too, get you to Ogygia in a day or two, providing you can get past the Gods that guard the barrier." I sighed, this is the closest we could get. I stared at Grover, thinking '_why couldn't you have just had another week on the bike?' _before looking back to Demeter.

"OK then," I sigh

"Great." She grinned, before her eyes glowed a vivid green once more, she began chanting in Ancient Greek.

"From now till you return to me, you have the ability to breathe underwater. Oh, and don't try to swim off, if you don't return soon enough I can take away these powers." She grinned evilly, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Bye," She said darkly, before pushing us into the water.

**Please review! :D Thanks, byeeeeeee! **


	11. Chapter 11: Five saved bits of Pasta

**Do you know what? People are saying that Annabeth's POV is better, and I find her easier to write, so it's going to be in her POV till the near end. :P Enjoy! Oh, and warning, mildish swearing in this chapter. Hey, I warned you in Chap. 1 that this fic was T for swearing, so don't get annoyed :P  
I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES. RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN **

I don't know if you've ever been thrown underwater by a Goddess, but it's not fun.

My first natural instinct was to hold my breath, which caused me to get dizzy. Well, when you're dizzy you begin to question whether what's happened was real or not – so I was beginning to wonder if Demeter even pushed us down here, if we'd even washed up on her little island.

I begun to go into a state of panic, pushing up against the water to try and get to the surface, but somehow we were miles down under, I couldn't even see the surface anymore. Grover was smiling encouragingly, but my natural instinct told me that I was hallucinating, that Grover wasn't really there – breathing before me underwater. But eventually I had no choice but to breathe, I was sure there and then that I was going to die soon – drowning in a failed attempt to save the son of the sea God – but air passed through my lungs.

I began to ramble. "This is scientifically impossible. Our bodies are unable to respire under the water, therefore we cannot survive below the surface. Percy's different, his body is specifically designed to be able to breathe beneath water, but _we _cannot respire here." I kept repeating till Grover interrupted me.

"I thought hubris was your fatal flaw, not over-intelligence. Greek Gods and Goddesses aren't scientifically possible either, but they exist, they rule our lives. Satyrs aren't scientifically possible without being hybrids, and even then we shouldn't be able to think and function for ourselves, nor should nymphs, centaurs, hellhounds, Hippocampi, anything like that, but we still do. Demigods certainly aren't scientifically possible, and neither is your birth Annabeth, you were a brain child, but it all still happened. We're breathing underwater, just accept that before Demeter gets annoyed." He had a point there, a very good point.

"Since when did you get so smart?" I joked, still feeling slightly queasy from the fact that we were underwater, I'd held my breath for so long and I was unbelievably tired.  
"Hey!" He protested, but Grover laughed netherless as we swam further down.

The pressure that can build up inside you can physically kill you if you swim down too far, but to be honest, I was far past trusting science as we went mile after mile vertically. We weren't exactly sure where we were going, so we just stuck to south and hope that that got us somewhere. Thankfully we were right; Grover was swimming freely till something caught my eye. I pulled him back behind a rock and tried to get a better look at what I first saw.

Kraken and Hippocampi were swimming around, doing nothing strange in my eyes. Why was Demeter so worried?

"Μπορείτε. Φρουρά. Αριστερά!" A Kraken said to one of the Hippocampi, I immediately understood it. _"You. Guard. Left!" _Not very intelligent, are they? If they can't even form a simple sentence.

The Hippocampi swam off to the left, the same Kraken barked orders to other Hippocampi and his own kind. What were they guarding? I looked around, I didn't see anything particularly important, just debris, coral, rocks and underwater flowers, but that could be found all over the ocean, what was so important about that clearing?

A seahorse was swimming over, tiny little thing, the Kraken and Hippocampi ignored it, even as it swam past their noses. A school of fish fluttered by, again the creatures ignored them, until one little fish left the school. It was ignored until it crossed a certain space, the Hippocampi whacked it away with its tail, the Kraken's eyes turned bright red, frying it and capturing it with a tentacle before eating it. Each creature, no matter what it was, that tried to enter the clearing, it endured the same fate. Hit, fried and eaten, so there was defiantly something important there.

That's when I spotted them.

Black and blue shell like things snapping innocently around the sand in the middle of the clearing. One opened its...Mouth?...long enough for me to get a glimpse of what's inside. A pearl, but not an ordinary one, this one glowed silver. They surely must harness some kind of power if they're guarding it so thoroughly.

"Pearl," I whispered to Grover, who then saw then a shining silver bead in the oysters.

"How do we get to it without being blasted to smithereens?" Grover whispered back, his Rasta Cap threatening to float off his horns.

"Just trying to work that bit out..." I mused, deep in thought.

Perhaps...No...Maybe...No...WAIT!...No...What if we?...No chance that that'll work...

My hands rummaged in my jean pockets, desperately trying to think of something that'd work. Then I felt it.

"Wait here," I begun to silently swim up to the beasts, then pulled out my Yankees cap from my pocket, placing it over my weightless blonde curls. Looking down at my body, I was now invisible.

I swum underneath one of the arms of a stretching Hippocampi, my heart racing the entire time I was there. My pounding heart went into overdrive as I grabbed a few of the Oysters.

Shit.

Looks like they don't enjoy being touched, as when I plucked a few Oysters from their resting place, they made loud, ringing noises. Each creature turned around, of course they couldn't see me, but the floating Oysters that were in my hand were an obvious indication of my presence.

Well, our cover's been blown.

I threw the Oysters into the...Air?...I threw them above me and swam to them, so I looked like I was progressing quicker while I was invisible.  
"GROVER, SWIM!" I shouted, this is where the creatures really got mad. The Krakens were beaming their red eyes everywhere in hope of blasting me, they didn't seem to care for Grover, and well, he wasn't the one with the shells – was he? The Oysters screamed louder as I swam on, till I saw my hand. I felt the top of my head and spun around to see my Cap floating lifelessly downwards. I couldn't get it back, the Hippocampi were much more streamline than the great Krakens, so they were nearly at my feet, I had to keep swimming.

"Please Poseidon, help me!" I begged, hoping he know I was trying to rescue his son by getting these screeching shells as I swam on, kicking my feet as fast as I could. I couldn't see Grover, so I just hoped he was OK as I propelled onwards, till I felt a sudden burst of energy around me, the currents shot me upwards at around the same speed that I rode my Ducati. That rush enthralled me till it stopped, I felt slower than ever as I continued to paddle – but I could see the surface, it was only a little way from me, a few metres, maybe about five.

I felt a brush at my hand, and cold black eyes that belonged to a Hippocampi were staring at me, it begun to nibble at my knuckle. Well a nibble turned into nearly ripping my hand clean off, and my fingers instantly stretched out to hit it, causing the Oysters to drop.

Crap.

The Hippocampi and Krakens swam down after the Oysters as my head broke through the surface, I was around thirty centimetres from Demeter's island, but I had to drag myself onto the grassy land.

Grover was there, clutching my Yankee's cap with a grin on his face.

"We did it!" He handed me my cap, but I just dropped it at my side.

"No we didn't." I sighed weakly. Grover's face fell.

"What do you mean, no we didn't?"

"I mean I accidently dropped the shells," I felt tears prick my eyes. No shells equals no leaving the island, as we'd have no means to. Percy, I'd failed him, again. It's all my fault.

"So? I managed to get some." He grinned, causing my heart to skip a beat and my head to jerk up.

"You got some?!" I asked him, he nodded frantically.

"Just in case," All of a sudden, Demeter materialized beside us.

"Did you get them?" She asked, Grover held out his hand and five, glowing-silver pearls sat inside blue and black Oyster shells.

"Wonderful," She took out the pearls and threw the Oysters carelessly aside. She begun to chant in ancient Greek, and the pearls merged into one, like a giant white-silver glowing ball.

Demeter snapped the pearl in half and threw one half into the sky, causing it to fade out, then the other half into the ground, it melted into the soil.

"So, won't you return to Olympus?" I asked her when she'd finished her chant.

"What do you mean?" The Goddess asked

"Well, once you eat from the Underworld, you can't leave, right?" I say, she nods

"That's another reason why I needed these pearls. Stronger than Persephone's ones, I tell you. I can eat and drink from the afterlife, but I will not be bound to it." She explained before waving her hand, in the ocean appeared a small boat with fresh supplies.

"Climb in, state where you want to go, and it shall take you there. It's sturdier than it looks you know. In the supply piles you shall find food, water, blankets, clothes and wash supplies." She told us, she then begun to fade.

"Good luck in the war," she grinned before disappearing to the underworld.

Grover and I climbed into the boat, it was approaching what I roughly judge to be midnight as I stated; "Ogygia," to the boat – and it sailed off straight away. I washed my hair for the first time in a week, it felt good to be clean, both Grover and I even got a chance to brush our teeth, even changing our clothes (closing our eyes while the other changed.) A meal of cold pasta was welcome along with orange juice, we couldn't start a fire but I left some food aside.

"For Mother, Athena." I said for my first piece of pasta.

"For Demeter, thanks for the boat and supplies. Oh, and for Persephone and Hades too..." I guess she'd get a little annoyed if I left out her daughter and Hades, so I put three aside for them.

"And for Poseidon, thanks for that boost underwater." I thanked, I pocketed the five bits of pasta;

"I'll put them in the fire next time I can light one." I promise the Gods.

"Do we need to take watches in the ocean?" Grover asked

"Probably. Monsters may just well come and attack the boat,"

"Way to lighten the mood Anna,"

"Anytime, oh and Grover - call me 'Anna' again and I'll put you in the ocean and hold you down till the bubbles stop..." I warn

"Ok..."

"OK who?"

"Ok Annabeth," Grover said sharply and quickly, sounding scared.

"I'll take first watch," he offered, I was too tired to protest. I used a backpack as a pillow, resting my head and pulling the blanket up over my shoulders. The calm, quiet ocean rocking me slowly to sleep, the full moon shimmering upon the surface being the last thing I see before my eyelids slide shut.

**THAT WAS A LONG ONE!  
Precisely, (Not including A/N) 1,873 words. Nearly 2000 with the A/N's! I enjoyed this chapter, and personally I think this is one of my better ones! Please review! :D I need reviews for the will to carry on writing! :D (Oh, and for the record, including this lot and the figure, the entire piece is 2,006 words.)**


	12. Chapter 12: I say Hiya to killer Dryads

**Hey people! This chapter they actually get some monster-kidnap-free rest. Not. Annabeth makes a bit of a careless mistake, and the duo are slowed down yet again in their quest to retrieve Percy. Again, swearing in this chapter. Hey – it's rated T – I warned ya'll about swearing in the first chapter. Still Annabeth's POV. Enjoy :D **

I was half expecting to wake up with the boat being attacked by monsters.

"Grover?" I yawn, my voice thick with sleep. I look over to see my satyr companion still asleep, his cap falling lazily off his horns, skimming the surface of the water. I stretch out and yawn, trying not to wake the sleeping satyr.  
I look downwards into the ocean, immediately regretting it. I'm not one with water, we don't get on, the waves and I, if I were to fall in...There isn't a bottom for miles, I'd fall and fall till I drowned, Demeter's powers surely left us when she went down to the Underworld. Another thing, this isn't your average water is it? I mean, where it's situated, it'll be crawling with monsters. I shudder at the thought and try to eat a banana, though my appetite has gone, the fruit like glue in my mouth as I force it down.

"Annabeth?" A tired Grover says as his eyes flicker open.

"Hey," I reply, too tired to say much else, as he pulls his cap out from the water and shoves it firmly over his horns.

"Any idea on the time?" He asks me, I take a watch from one of Demeter's backpacks and nearly fall out the boat when I read it.

"What?" He asks as he splashes his face with water.

"It's nearly three in the afternoon," had we really slept all that time?

"Hardly surprising, SandSpirits, Kraken and Hippocampi all in one day..." He had a point there. Again.

"Are you getting wiser or am I getting dumber?" I ask him jokingly.

"I can't see either happening," He replied – we sat in solemn silence for a while – both trying to wake up.

"Faster," I hiss to the boat, anxious to have Ogygia in my sights before the day ended. The boat sped up like it had an engine on the back, roaring through the waves, causing water to splash in my face.

"Oh Gods Annabeth, not again" he saw the excitement in my eyes as I truly woke up.

"FASTER!" I commanded once more, the boat zoomed through the water as Grover turned a pale shade of green again. I momentarily forgot I was less than a small ruler length from death if I hurtled out of the boat; I regained my footing and stood at the front with my arms outstretched. I reminded myself as Jack from Titanic, and roared;  
"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD," Laughing as the breeze tangled my hair.

"PLEASE GET DOWN ANNABETH," I found myself wanting to ignore him – but I'd been pretty harsh – speeding up the boat. I begun to climb from the edge until a scream erupted from my mouth.

Before I even realised I'd lost my footing, I was plummeting down into the water, the boat whizzing out of sight as Grover tried to command it to slow down and return for me.

I moved my arms in circular motions frantically, kicking my legs like there was no tomorrow. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Just move upwards and stay calm. _I told myself, but how could I do that when I couldn't even breathe?  
My body refused to go upwards; I looked down, my eyes stinging as I saw my lace, trapped between a piece of rock.

"GROVER," I mumbled, water going up my nose and mouth as I'd forgotten I was underwater, bubbles surrounding my head as I panicked. The boat was nowhere to be seen as the world was tinged with red, till I plummeted into the darkness.

~Start of Le fancy line_End of Le Fancy line~

_Percy was sat alone on grassy land. He looked miserable, tucked up in a crouch, chin in his knees.  
"Percy..." A fog seemed to call, till Calypso materialized in front of the Son of the Sea God. _

"_Calypso." He grunted, sounding annoyed._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, taking his hand. He pushed Calypso away, causing pain to strike across her face. _

"_Percy-" She was cut off by an annoyed Percy._

"_I keep dreaming about these people you told me about. Seeing snippets of what they're doing; from riding motorbikes to being swallowed by Sand to stealing glowing shells to sleeping on boats. I also saw the Satyr and a girl drowning in the sea a day ago, I helped them. But you keep telling me they're unimportant, I want to know the truth Cal!" Percy demanded, Calypso looked taken aback._

"_I haven't been foggier headed in years Percy. Permanent human company has got to me, I'm sorry for sounding harsh when I denied their importance," She looked so weak and frail; Percy's cold stare softened slowly. _

"_Are you going to tell me who they are?" He asked, my heart skipped a beat in glee as I thought; Yeah, who are we skank? That skinny bitch deserves all that's coming to her when Percy storms off the island. _

"_Of course Percy. I owe you that much," GET ON WITH IT THEN! I thought impatiently._

"_Sirens wipe your memory of who you are, so you obviously forgot them as they were part way through the process. I didn't want to tell you but-" I laughed although they couldn't see me. Yeah, I thought, tell him you over-possessive skank. _

"_Well, I was glad when you'd blocked them out. You see, they're a little over-protective. Grover, the satyr, doesn't leave you alone, the girl, Annabeth – Daughter of Athena, pines over you till you go insane. They don't like you, they like to annoy you. Not just your average teasing either, you're considered a freak where you come from – being son of Poseidon – even the camp leader, Chiron – Son of Kronos - Centaur, 'accidently' walks all over you – literally in stampedes." _

_WHAT!? That bitch!_

"_Oh really, why did you try to calm me with them when you were rescuing me from the Sirens?" Yeah Calypso! How come? _

"_I wasn't trying to calm you, I was trying to distract you. Naming people you know, even if it meant bringing up bad memories," _

_I swear I am going to kill that skank in the most painful way I can think of._

"_So you see, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She put her arms around Percy's neck, and he kissed her hand delicately. _

"_I'm sorry Cal. Thank-you," Then their image faded, leaving me screaming and kicking, trying to destroy a far-off Calypso._

"Εγγεγραμμένος ξυπνά" Which I automatically translated into "Demigod wakes," a blurry image came into focus, a girl with blue hair and matching eyes.

She pulled me up before I had chance to utter a word, and as I looked her entire body was the same colour as her hair and eyes.  
"I am Lymru, leader of the Dryads." She melted into water and disappeared, that's when I realised for the second time in twenty-four hours I was breathing underwater. Did she expect me to follow her or something? She may as well have been wearing my Yankees cap because Lymru's invisible in midst of the currents.

The currents moved around me, and suddenly I was being propelled forward faster than the speed of sound at sea level (which is 340.29 miles per second by the way). I screamed, though my voice couldn't be heard above the whistling in my ears. Within a matter of seconds the currents around me formed into Dryads identical to Lymru, where Lymru herself stood before me.

"Demigod. You have trespassed upon our lands, this is Dryad territory" she sounded furious, but Dryads are not vengeful...People?...So I stayed calm.

"State your name and parent," I assumed she meant my mother, I doubt they care for mortals.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She smiled at this

"We've got a brain child I see, so you'll know all about my race. Good, makes it alot easier when I don't have to explain who we are," She clicked and the water around her turned into two Dryads. They handed her a crown and she placed it on her head.

"We shall not kill you, we do not want to anger a Goddess." Ha! More like she didn't want to anger mother. Athena could destroy them all if she got pally enough with Zeus, who could persuade Poseidon to destroy Lymru's colony.

"You shall, however, be punished for trespassing." I was annoyed with this statement.

"I fell into the water off my boat! How was I supposed to know this was Dryad territory!?" I hissed.

"I care little for your whining, Daughter of Athena, take her to the cells." Cells?

Aw Hell to the no.

I allowed myself to be taken away till we passed a rock, there I bent down and kicked up, as I expected the Dryads instincts kicked in and they were whirling upwards before they realised what they were doing – taking me with them.  
Of course others were soon on our tail, the Dryads linking my arms were unable to stop as they whizzed past creatures in a blur. I couldn't just wait till we broke to the surface, Lymru and her other Dryads will have caught up as the Dryads holding me will have slowed down. I looked around as we continued to shoot up;

_Come on Annabeth! You're child of Athena, think! _Then I accumulated a plan that was so impossible it might just work.

As I expected, the Dryads holding me – though still going fast – slow down enough for Lymru and the others to catch up. She hissed and sneered at me in a wave of currents, but I just laughed.

"Hiya," I teased as we broke through the surface. Lymru looked harmless yet fierce at the same time, I shouted at the top of my lungs;

"GROVER!" And prayed he was close, though I wasn't scared at all, grasping at the straws of my plan. Lymru swirled the water around her, thunder that I believe has nothing to do with Zeus rolling behind her **(1)**.

"You may be daughter of Athena, but looks like your brain capacity has reached its limit. Prepare to die, puny Demigod!" She hissed, she looked so weak and un-frightening that I wasn't scared at all, even if her threats were genuine.

A sudden grasp at the collar of my hoodie and I was in our boat. I looked over to see a panicked Grover beside me.

"BOUT TIME!" I shouted, no hate in my voice as I begun to laugh.

"TO OGYGIA, FASTER THAN DRYADS!" I commanded the boat, it whizzed forward as Lymru thundered with rage. She melted back into the water and each Dryad followed us, but with the command set in its wooden panels the boat proved no match for them as they died out slowly from our sights.

I was in a laughing fit, in a state of pure shock I don't think I've ever been more reckless, or felt more alive. Only till I remembered Grover that I shouted;

"SLOW DOWN!" And the boat returned to its usual pace. Grover was throwing up over the side of the boat, shuddering and coloured a vivid shade of green.

"I swear Annabeth, if you ever, EVER, command it to go that fast again I will tear your head off." Grover threatened once he'd finished puking and turned back to his original colour.

"Sorry, we needed to lose the crazy Dryads." A sudden recollection of my past dream caused me to snap out of my happy daze.

"Grover, its Percy." I begun

"What about him?" Grover asked.

"I had this dream about him while I was unconscious," I explained it to Grover, desperately hoping that Percy was having one of his moments where he saw what we were doing, and realised just how wrong Calypso was.

"Oh shit." Was Grover's first response.

"How do we make him realise that we're not the bad ones?"

"No idea." He sighed, defeated. I was about to whine till I saw a great lump in the distance. An island covered by mist, but I could see it.

So the God's might actually want to let us in.

"Grover, turn around," I told him, not taking my eyes of the island.

"What?" He asked till he spotted it, his eyes bulged, causing him to gasp.

"Ogygia..." He muttered breathlessly.

**Next chapter, they're just going to swan in, take Percy and get back to camp.  
Yeah right.  
This has been my longest chapter yet! :O not including A/N this is over 2,000 words :O! :D – hope you liked it.  
For the (1) – It was so you could get an image of the Dryads ** image/1/GBRXA8ab7lMRN5PEhkMWDg89310/GW560H778. **Follow the link, I didn't make them up.  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	13. Chapter 13: The Gods of dreams and night

**OK, so you think they're going to just get onto Ogygia and try to convince Percy who's the good and who's the bad, well you obviously haven't been paying attention to Ares and Demeter! What shall the minor Gods say to their proposal to get onto Calypso's island? Well read and find out :D Still Annabeth's POV. Though Percy shall speak to thee at the end :D  
~Le flashback~  
**_**"No idea." He sighed, defeated. I was about to whine till I saw a great lump in the distance. An island covered by mist, but I could see it. **_

_**So the God's might actually want to let us in.**_

"_**Grover, turn around," I told him, not taking my eyes of the island.**_

"_**What?" He asked till he spotted it, his eyes bulged, causing him to gasp.**_

"_**Ogygia..." He muttered breathlessly.**_**  
~Le end of flashback~**

ENJOY! All rights to Rick Riordan :P 

Neither of us knew quite what to say. There was nowhere to park the boat, and there was no way we could get out either, I don't think our luck will stretch a third time to stop us from drowning – so we just kept sailing – hoping to encounter the Gods we were told about.

We didn't have to sail very far.

Our tip peeked through the mist, though the island was still invisible through it, when a sudden gust of wind nearly tipped the boat up.  
Once we were certain that we were OK our path was blocked. Two overpowering dark figures stood before us.

"Wrong way, sorry" a hooded figure smirked, its face invisible.

"Morpheus, if you will" it repeated, that's when I put two and two together. People don't just subconsciously avoid the island, they meet these two. Morpheus puts them to sleep...The other God must wipe their memories.

"Stop please!" I begged in blind panic. Like they truly were going to stop!

"Relax mortal, this is painless. You shall both soon be back with mummy and daddy momentarily," No! No way! I am this close to Percy! I am not leaving him after I've battled Empousai, Hundred-Handed-ones, SandSpirits, Kraken, Hippocampi and Dryads!

"I doubt I'll be seeing mother anytime soon, she's probably busy up on Olympus!" I screamed, hoping they'd get the hint and listen for a moment.

"Who's your parent?" The nameless figure snapped.

"Athena," I stated.

"Morpheus, wait." The other hooded figure, Morpheus – God of Dreams, who was but a centimetre from my face, sighed and pulled back.

"We haven't had anyone since those Sirens were killed. Please Nyx, just the Satyr." Grover cowered to the back of the boat, shivering as the night crowded around us.

"No you may not. Speak, Athena child, if you are worthy to let through, you may go. If not, then Morpheus – you can drain their energy if you wish." Nyx – God of the Night, smirked, pulling down his hood to reveal an all metal body, bright, moonlit eyes and a crooked, evil smile. I never had Nyx down as a nasty one, then I guess he is on duty with Morpheus.

"Thank you..." I say, though a life-or-death offer isn't much of a deal.

"Speak. I'm getting impatient," a still-hooded Morpheus hissed, cloud-like fog emerging from his mouth as he spoke.

I felt instantly tired around the God's of the Night and Dreams, but I kept my mind as Grover hung onto my arm, cowering behind me.

"Our friend, Percy, is trapped on this island. He has no memory of who we are and Calypso is corrupting him with his lies, we need him home." I could've gone on, but Morpheus was getting scarily close to my face.

"Not good enough, if he wishes to stay, he wishes to stay. Morpheus" Nyx waved away.

NO!

"No please! You'll...You'll...You'll start a war among the Gods!" I cried in a desperate attempt to continue our mission.

"STOP MORPHEUS! What do you mean?" Nyx shouted, Morpheus slumped down, muttering ancient Greek curses under his breath.

"Percy's father shall get annoyed with the fact that we have failed. He shall see it as your fault, and I will be upset too, which shall annoy mother. They each have great connections with Zeus; you'll have a full scale attack upon the two of you. And Grover here is Lord of the Wild, I doubt he'd be too happy," I added that last part about Grover, hoping they'd be intimidated by plants and all-round nature in general.

"Who is your friend's father?" Nyx enquired.

"Poseidon, God of the sea." Nyx's eyes narrowed.

"Son of the Sea God. He broke his oath; Zeus shall care little for his pleas." His robotic face formed a grin till I shook my head.

"Wrong again. Zeus broke the oath too, that'd be hypocritical of Zeus to ignore Poseidon if he has done the same wrong" he swore violently in ancient Greek.

"Fine. Get on the island, but if you don't leave within seven days then you're trapped on the island as well. There shall be no war in that as far as I can for see." Nyx smirked, but I shrugged.

"We'll be out before then." Nyx laughed loudly.

"If you say so daughter of Athena. But whether your friend shall be prepared to go with you, having no memory of you, or staying with the daughter of Atlas, well – hard choice...Not." He waved his hand and a shimmering barrier glowed purple.

"The barrier that keeps Calypso on the island. You can each come and go from the island as you wish, except for Calypso. She must stay; this barrier will glow purple till your time is up. Once it is invisible, you are all trapped. Forever." I shuddered at the thought before stepping out of the boat, our ankles soaked in water Grover and I waded through the shimmering purple force-field.

"Oh, and one final thing. Seven days could pass in the blink of an eye, you know. This place is like the Labyrinth, or the Lotus Casino. Time speeds up without you noticing" he waved his metallic fingers as Morpheus glared at our backs.

"Tara." He grinned before we stepped onto Ogygia.

Paradise.

That's the only way I could describe Ogygia.

Moonflowers glowed in the dark; the dew over the grass was the only thing that made a sound as our trainers rubbed against the wet blades. Fireflies danced through the air, lanterns hanging from trees of all kinds, crickets silently chirping to one-another in a state of joy. I can see how you could get lost here; time to fly by before you'd even had a chance to take in the beauty.

Beauty. Beauty everywhere. Silkworms dancing through the grass, the dragonflies performing a brilliant ballet at fifteen miles an hour, apples shone ripe and juicy. It was Grover that pulled me away from my trance.

"Come on Annabeth, think of Percy." That snapped me back from the beauty of Ogygia and into reality.

"How come it doesn't affect you?" I ask him.

"Lord of the Wild here. Each piece of nature is as magnificent as this to me," I easily believed that as he somewhat dragged me through the world of Ogygia and into a cave.

"Not as pretty, not as distracting." He muttered as we reached the end. It was freezing; I scrunched up and pulled my hood over my head. I desperately wanted to start a fire, but we couldn't let Calypso know we were here, not yet. This is a huge island – the chances of our encounter are minimal tonight – we may even search far and wide in the morning – but I don't want to that that chance.

I felt my slightly mouldy pasta in my pocket, my five saved pieces to be sacrificed to the Gods. As we feasted on a few crackers, I saved some corners again, putting them with the pasta.

For Mother, like always.

Poseidon seems to be becoming a bit of a habit now.

Zeus, I have a feeling I may need the King of the Gods on our side soon.

Demeter and Ares for luck, without them we wouldn't be here – would we?

**PERCY'S POV. **

Calypso and I were sat around a fire in a little home of hers.

"See any more of those...People again?" Calypso asked, I swear I saw fear in her eyes, but I dismissed it to be concern.

"They were sailing, being chased by Dryads. That's the last thing I remember," She jumped up, shocked, but when I showed concern she shook her head.

"Don't worry Percy. Dryad territory is quite close to here, but Dryads are faster than the speed of sound at sea level, we have nothing to fear." Her sharp blue eyes stayed wary though as we made our way through chips.

I've been thinking about what Calypso told me about these people, I don't think they could be that bad. I keep seeing them, why? And if I saw them in person in the water a few days back, then why would they be trying to get me back? Wouldn't they want me away from them, from their lives, forever?

For an island of peace and free of responsibility, I've never felt more confused.

**Done :P  
Tell me what you think! Twelve reviews isn't much, I need to know how you like it! Or dislike it! What was good, bad, right, wrong, dull, exciting, you get the picture! :D Please Review! **


	14. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Sorry she has a bug – this is her sister posting this as she's too ill (KatnissMellarkD12). She'll be able to post probably by Saturday, Sunday tops. :3 ~KatnissMellarkD12's Sister. **


	15. Chapter 15: Swearing on the River Styx

**OK, I Apollo-gise (Gods joke :D) now for the fact I haven't updated since forever. I've been DREADFULLY ILL! But as a sorry here is another chapter! 3 And I PROMISE that this shall be updated **_**DAILY.**_

**Annabeth's POV. **

A soft sound tickling the breeze, also known as the first noise I hear when I wake up.

Grover's quietly playing a tune on his reed pipes, something soft – something I can't work out whether it's lively or sad, so I stick with peaceful. Nature curls around him, vines appearing from nowhere and bright flowers emerging from the rock with each note. I can't help but stay and listen for a bit, sitting up in the corner, but eventually the satyr notices me and puts down his pipes.

"Morning Annabeth," He yawns before tossing me an apple. I eye it cautiously, though the glistening red surface and the sweet scent invite me in.  
"Where'd you get this?" I ask him, resisting the temptation to cram every last piece of its sweet core into my mouth.

"Morning to you too," Grover mutters – but I persist.

"Where? From outside or from our bags?"

"Outside." I use all my willpower to throw the blossoming sphere away, it bounding out of side over the dew-dropped hills.

"What'd you do that for?" Grover pipes up, putting his reeds to one side and stretching widely.

"Percy's been seeing us just as much as I've been seeing him. He'll be telling Calypso – and she may do something to the food she and he aren't eating." Grover almost laughs, but settles (wisely) with a shrug (courtesy of my death glare shot straight at him.)

"Why do you think that?" He pries, my eyes narrow.

"I don't trust her."

"She just wants Percy, I doubt she's that bad" Grover reasons.

"That's what I thought till she lied to him. We are not bad people!" I hiss, balling my fists before I scream so loudly Percy and Calypso will be able to hear us – even if they're on the other side of the island.

"I guess so," Grover admits in defeat, obviously unable to find a better argument.

"What's the plan of action now then?" He adds, I do the natural thing for me to do – shrug.

"Since when don't you know?"

"Since when was it _us _saving Percy?" I counter, causing him to shut up immediately.

I sigh long and loudly, closing my eyes for a moment before saying; "Any idea on the time?" He flicks open a watch from our backpacks and yawns;

"Half past seven. Morning" I peer outside to see the world thick with smoke, dew taking over the grass as a chill lingers in the air.

"Let's get going then," I say, but I'm so tired there's no determination or authority in my voice. All I want to do is curl up and go back to sleep – which is strange when you think about it – as all Quest I've always been able to wake up at the thought of Percy, but now that we're so close I just don't seem to have such a strong will.

"Annabeth, we need to go." Grover sounds much more alert than me.

"Five more minutes," I mutter

"Annabeth, it's been less than a day for us, but it's probably been two on Ogygia. Five more minutes could waste half a day, and we may just get trapped on here for the sake of 'five more minutes'. It's just the island, you'll be alert once you're up – probably Morpheus's doing. Or Nyx's." That snaps me alert, or as alert as you can be after that sentence.

"M'kay." I yawn, grabbing my pack and Yankees cap. We set out into the open, and the world transforms into the beauty of last night. I refuse to get lost in it though, holding onto every wisp of Percy, every memory – thought – sense – even the sea – I can't give up. Not now. I'd been so sure of getting to the island, I never thought of the obstacles we could potentially face – and now we've been left unprepared because of my actions.

"Where do we start?" I ask, waking up with each determined step.

"Well, where's the most likely place they'll be?" Grover counters, but at that point each of our stomachs growl in unison.

"C'mon, I know where we can get some one hundred percent _safe _food," I run towards the beach, Grover hot on my tail. We race through the purple, shimmering force-field like barrier, and as I expected, when I stuck my hand out it got back onto Ogygia no problem.

"Start a fire," I command as I try to find a great long stick.

"What are you doing?" Grover pries as I begin to sharpen one.

"Creating a spear, catch some fish." He shrugs, but I try to continue our early speculation.

"Well, when you think about it, they aren't going to be staying in the wild. Calypso's island isn't like Camp half-blood - Calypso doesn't determine the weather – so if we head south to the centre of the island, it should be warmest there. However, Percy being Percy, he'll want to stick close to the sea, so I suggest if we head north-west up coast we'll come across a house or cottage of some sorts." I surprise myself with that answer.

"Where in the Underworld did that come from?" Exclaimed Grover, looking up from his ever-growing fire.

"Dunno" I shrug, surely I wasn't subconsciously forming it? No, I'm turning into Aphrodite more like – thinking such things.

I spear two fish, cutting it up and placing the inedible bits into the fire, it caused no stir – but I finally threw my crackers and pasta into the fire – causing the flames to rise and turn vivid shades of yellow and brown before dying back to its usual colours.

"North-West?" Grover says in a questioning tone once we'd finished our fish. We begin to head out in that direction back onto Ogygia.

"Yeah," I say as if it's no big deal, but really my all three of my head, heart and stomach are doing summersaults at the thought of seeing both Percy and Calypso.

We trudged upwards for a while – making small-talk as we go – till eventually I got frustrated as night dawned around us.  
"Nothing! We've been walking an entire day, which surely must be double a normal one. We've got four Ogygia days left and we haven't seen a glimpse of Calypso or Percy! I want to rescue my friend, not get trapped with his psycho girl...That psycho Calypso too!" I falter, Calypso can't be his girlfriend. Can she?  
_Whoosh! _Wind passes my ear, fog trailing away from our direction at about seventy miles per hour.

"Calypso! Calypso what's going on?" I hear a male voice say.

Forget about plan of action, forget about anything except the Son of the Sea God, and the Daughter of Atlas that's taking him away from me.

"PERCY!" I cry, running after the boy with sea-green eyes and wild brown hair.

"Wait, what?" He exclaims, confused, before a fog-Calypso materializes.

"It's _them_ Percy! RUN!" She cries, whimpering and grabbing Percy's hand. They shoot off into the night.

"I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM CALYPSO YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SPIRIT!" I screech, pulling on my Yankees Cap as Grover clambers behind me – we dive thick and fast through Ogygia, hot on the heels of the soon-to-be-murdered Calypso.

**PERCY'S POV.**

**A/N – This is starting around five minutes before Annabeth spots (or more hears) Calypso in fog-form race past her ear. Oh, and the little conversation that Calypso spots before turning into fog for a closer look, that's the small talk I wrote about a few seconds ago...**

"Percy, please don't go after them." Calypso begged for the fiftieth time.

"I need answers Cal, answers from _them _– my head says you're right, my heart says you're lying." She whimpers and pulls closer to me, I kiss her hand softly.

"Please Percy. Let us wait this out, they'll leave after four more Ogygia days, that's two normal days at best. That or be trapped with us forever, and we'll deal with them in we are, they won't be able to...Corrupt you so" I sigh and pull away. See, there she goes again – wavering in her choice of words – she says corrupt me, my heart says convince me.

She gasps and pulls us back behind a rock.

"So do you think Chiron will be mad?" That same satyr whimpers.

"Probably not, well, depends if we bring back Percy. He'll just be disappointed in us, we never even visited the Oracle." The usual blondie - Annabeth - shrugs. It takes me a minute to process they are literally a few meters from me! My heart pounds as they continue to talk.

"I don't really want to hear what it says," The satyr, who if I remember rightly is called Grover, sighs.

"Neither do I, knowing our luck it'll be something dreadful. I can hear it now;  
_two go on a quest, far from solid earth.  
Passing through territory past they're turf.  
Dealing with Gods, getting in.  
but lost on Ogygia, shall be Poseidon's kin." _Annabeth shudders, they both do.

"You'd make an awful Oracle of Delphi." Grover tells her

"I know, it's quite hard. Why does it even rhyme?" They let the conversation drop – I look over to Calypso – but she's already in mist-form and fluttering over to the two.

A sudden outburst from Annabeth pretty much shakes Ogygia.

"Nothing! We've been walking an entire day, which surely must be double a normal one. We've got four Ogygia days left and we haven't seen a glimpse of Calypso or Percy! I want to rescue my friend, not get trapped with his psycho girl...That psycho Calypso too!"

'_...I want to rescue my friend...'_ The sentence replays over and over in my mind. I've never felt more overwhelmed, who in the Underworld am I supposed to believe?!

Calypso's racing past Annabeth's ear too close, causing her to snap up and notice her.

"Calypso! What's going on?" I cry, she materializes and looks at me - right into my eyes.

"It's _them_ Percy! RUN!" She exclaims, taking my hand as we race across the sandy surface – though I'm not sure who to run from any more.

"I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM CALYPSO YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SPIRIT!" Annabeth hisses, charging after us – I let go of Calypso's hand and run off into the night.

**Good enough sorry? Well if it's not there'll be another tomorrow! :D Please review! Think we could get that **_**amazing **_**fifteen (15) into an eighteen (18) or maybe even higher...? **


	16. Chapter 16: Please Remember

**Wow! 19 Reviews :D Thank you so much! Any chance we could raise that to twenty-two or higher at the end of this?  
Oh, and people have been requesting that Percy and Annabeth meet now, shall I be that kind as to let them meet in this next chapter?  
You'll have to read to find out...  
Enjoy! I don't own the PJO series, all rights to Rick Riordan! 3 **

This certainly wasn't how I planned my reunion with the Son of the Sea God.

I don't think I've ever ran so fast, the beauty of Ogygia didn't even tempt me as it caved around me – the dying image of Calypso and Percy was all I could see. All that I could focus on. The one thing that controlled my thoughts.

Pulling of my baseball cap, I was prepared to go on long into the night that beckoned, chasing them without a break till dawn – but I stopped when I heard a sudden cry.

"PERCY!" Calypso's strained voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Come back!" She was begging, but the scamper of footprints made it evident that the Sea Prince had run off into the night, leaving Calypso without both the will and strength to carry on.

I charged past the spirit, heading straight on into the night from where Percy's echoing footsteps grew fainter.  
He must be so confused, I can't even begin to imagine what's coursing through his mind. My feet grow tired but I force myself into a jog, refusing to walk – Percy's slipping away – and this might just be the last chance I get to see him before he goes and does something stupid.

I catch a flash of blue and brown, and see the Sea God's son charging past a Cliffside. I climb the rocks to cut a corner and continue my pursuit. I swear the island is playing tricks on me, as as soon as I thought I'd have caught up with him, he's hundreds of meters ahead.

"Percy please wait," I have a sudden spurt of inspiration – and try to feign Calypso's voice. The rubber soles of his trainers dig into the sand as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Where are you Calypso?" He whimpers, I walk silently closer to him – pulling my Yankees cap back over my messy golden locks and continue to copy Calypso's voice.

"Mist form Percy, I'm through the cliffs." I'm so close it hurts, a few yards at best...

"Can you do that?"

"It hurts, but it was necessary to catch up with you. We've lost the two for now, we just need to wait them out. They'll leave within a week, and it'll be just us again. Forever," I'm hovering right beside him, it takes all my will not to embrace him here and now.

"Don't listen to her Percy! I'm here!" A sudden voice cries. I turn around to see the real Calypso running towards Percy and me at full speed.

Shit.

"Percy! Please, let's just talk" I beg – grabbing his arm and pulling off my cap. He looks stunned when he sees me.

"No, I can't. You, you're not..."

"I'm not what Percy? I'm not real. That's a joke. I'm not trustworthy, I'm your best friend – well, one of them – come home with me. Please, back to Camp-Halfblood, we can work this out." I'm panicking as Calypso dawns upon us.

"Run Percy, I'll deal with her!" Calypso instructs, but Percy stays put.

"She's lying to you. She doesn't want to see you happy, she just wants you home so they can torture you some more!" Calypso insisted, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I would never do such a thing Percy! None of us would! I'll do anything I can to prove it, just name it." Percy still didn't move, but his sea-green eyes darted from me to Calypso like he was watching a tennis ball bounce from court to court.

"Percy. I've fended for you, I've cared for you. Don't you think that if they cared so much for you, I'd of told you and let you go – I care so much for you Percy I'm willing to give you up for you to be happy. But you wouldn't be happy with them, you weren't before – you won't be now," OK, now she's done it.

"You lying cow!" I roared, letting go of Percy's arm for one fateful second to pounce on the spirit. I have no weapons, but never underestimate the power of fingernails. I drag them across her pale face – the crimson blood screaming at me brightly in contrast to her paper-white skin.

"It is on!" She hissed, and I was driven into the ground. I kicked her in her abdomen, causing her to shoot up and double over. I flipped her before returning to my stance.

"Come on! If you're so tough, beat me!" I hissed, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Her pupils transformed into little slits and she entered her stance. For a while we circled each other, doing what looked like a sort of dance – till she leapt.

Her hand bruised my cheek as she pulled my hair, I kicked up again and rolled over – so I was now on top. I balled my fist and punched her straight in the eye, spitting in her face and pulling her up by the collar.

"I don't care how lonely you are, you messed with the wrong Demigod Calypso," I hissed in her ear through my teeth, before dropping her on the ground and turning to face Percy.

Calypso was out cold, so prime time to talk to Percy – right? Wrong. He legged it, far up through the canyon, I sighed;

"I'm getting tired you know!" I shouted before running again after Percy, running for the love of my...friend. For the love of saving my friend. Friend.

I was running for what seemed like forever, till I reached a dead end. Percy was scrambling up the walls, desperately trying to escape.

"Percy..." I begin, my heart tearing in two the more I stare at him. He turned around slowly and sighed.

"I don't know who to believe anymore," he whimpered, my heart skipped a beat as I approached him one step at a time.

"I will leave you here if you're happy Perce, but I need to be certain that you remember us for who we truly are. Think Percy, think of Grover. The satyr, he helped you at Yancy academy before you even knew you were a Demigod. So did Chiron, or you knew him as Mr. Brunner then, think Percy please." I begged, I was a few centimetres away from him and my heart was already in my throat, silently choking me as I waited for a response.

"I..." He was almost fighting with himself.

"I remember _someone_ at Yancy that helped me, I remember Mr. Brunner too – but I don't remember who that someone was, and all I can remember about Mr. Brunner was that he was a disabled man in a wheelchair – not a centaur named Chiron."

Well it's a start.

"They were in disguise!" I pulled off my camp necklace.

"Look at the beads, the trident from when you were claimed. The Golden Fleece! Remember – we were saving Grover from Polyphemus when he'd been captured! We retrieved the fleece together, it protects Camp to this day!" I pointed at the bead like it was the key to all hope. In some ways, it was.

"Thalia came back to life..." he mused

"Yes! Yes Percy, she was a tree! And then there's no bead for the year after – as the beads are given in the summer."

"And we were away during the winter solstice!" He was remembering, slowly – he was remembering.

"YES! Oh my Gods." I couldn't give up, I don't think I've fully convinced him. Not yet.

"And earlier this year, the maze – the Labyrinth's maze! We found Pan, remember! He died, making Grover lord of the wild!" My heart was hammering against my ribcage now, I grabbed his hands – that were firmly enclosed around my necklace.

"Please Percy, remember." I looked straight into his eyes, and his bordered into mine.

"I remember most of what you have told me. Someone did escort me to Camp Halfblood as well as my mother, he was in disguise – he was surely a satyr. A satyr was almost forced to marry Polyphemus, that was surely Grover too. And you, you listened to the sirens – I remember rescuing you till we got back onto the boat and passed the sirens. And you angered Hera in the labyrinth..." I embraced him.

"But I don't remember actually knowing you. I know that sounds confusing, but I just don't..." I looked back into his eyes

"That'll do for now. But the main thing, do you trust me Percy?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to get off this island. Back home, you need to for-fill your prophecy..."

"So is that all you want me for? A prophecy..." He asked, sounding hurt.

"What! NO! Percy I need you back! Look, I haven't been cleared to go on this mission – nor has Grover – we never visited Chiron to ask – we never saw the Oracle so we could be given our fate. Nothing. I ran out in the middle of the night, with no plan, no idea where you were or even if you were alive or not. Grover joined me. We have been through Hell and back, retrieving Ares Harley – battling Empousai, Hundred-Handed-Ones – nearly being killed by SandSpirits and getting pearls for Demeter, nearly getting killed by Dryads along the way. If I needed you just for the prophecy, I would've left you and waited for Nico to grow older. I need you back Percy, please..." I begged him, bordering into his eyes – wishing I could read his mind, his heart, his soul.

I walked off, only a meter or so backwards and gestured around.

"Percy, you'll be trapped here on Ogygia with a lying, scared, clingy spirit for the rest of your days if you don't come home with us. So I'll ask again...Do you trust me?" I held out my hand, hoping he'd take it.

He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I trust you, Annabeth Chase." All of a sudden a wild Grover appears.

"There...You...Are...I...Scared...Calypso...Thought...She'd...Got...You...Dead..." I glared at him as he caught his breath.

"OK, In English please Grover." I smirked.

"I thought you'd been captured by Calypso till I saw her beaten up body and thought she was dead, I checked, she was just out cold – so I legged it and here I am." He explained in a rush.

"Grover," Percy suddenly commented.

"Percy..." He mused, but I pulled them both to the cliff and begun to climb.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we've got a few Ogygia hours at best." I scaled the cliff at top speed, reaching the top in around half hour – the other two...Not so speedy. I waited another twenty minutes till a panting Percy and a sickly-green Grover reached the top.

"Come on!" I ran to the barrier, it was a faint purple.

"Quickly, it's dying!" I shot through, Percy hot on my heels and we both zoomed out from Ogygia. Grover ran behind us, but was shoved back.

"Come on," I pulled my arm through the barrier, but instead it was solid. I couldn't fit it through. The barrier fizzled out until it was invisible again, leaving Grover trapped on Ogygia.

**Oooh what's going to happen? DUN! DUN! DUN!  
I lolled at my own comment/joke/writing for about five minutes. (And suddenly a wild Grover appears)  
Please review :D **


	17. Chapter 17: My real first kiss

**:O – 23 reviews! Thank-you! I'm soooo happy I'm going to try and update TWO chapters today! Oh, and this is going to be a Part-Percabeth chapter, so PERCABETH chapter alert! :D **

**Enjoy, I don't own the PJO series – all rights to Rick Riordan.**

OK, I'd like to tell you I didn't panic. That I stayed calm and that Percy and I found a way to get Grover out of the island.

But I was brought up being told I must not tell lies. **(HP reference!) **

The truth is, I banged against the force-field like it was glass, my fists turning white as I tried to create the tiniest of cracks.  
"GROVER!" I cried, staring at the panicking satyr – this had to happen to me, didn't it?

"ANNABETH!" He screamed in reply, scratching at the barrier – but it was no use. It wouldn't budge, not that I expected it to.

"What in the Underworld do we do now?!" I hissed, sighing and sitting down – my back against Grover and Ogygia.

"Try Nyx and Morpheus?" Grover muttered - I threw my head back - a loud bark of a laugh emerging from the top of my lungs.

"Yeah right, they'll be no use." I uttered truthfully, putting my head between my legs.

"This is all my fault." I whispered to the sand, the night hugging us tightly as I was slowly admitting defeat.

"Let's rest. We can figure out something in the morning Annabeth," Grover sighed, though I could hear him struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Figure out what Grover? The only way we can get you _off _of Ogygia is to blow the island up with about ten tons of Greek fire. And even if we had that, we'd be fishing your dead corpse out thanks to the impact of the explosion – face it. We're stuck," I refused to lift my head, I refused pretty much everything. Percy made a fire, cooking some fish – I threw some for the Gods –

Mother, Poseidon and Zeus.

But then tossed the rest of the fish aside, crabs scuttling eagerly to each the charred remains. None of us made much conversation, but whenever Grover tried to sound enthusiastic – or Percy tried to make a joke to lighten the mood – I'd just ignore them point blank. Even sleep seemed to be evading me, even though I felt like I hadn't slept in a millennia.

Grover's soft snoring (that sounded very much like the tunes he plays on his reed pipes) was the only noise that filled the beach – and I felt like so much hope had been lost.

"It's my fault." I murmured absentmindedly, staring into the grains of sand.

"What?" Damn. I'd forgotten Percy was with us...

"It's my fault. If I'd just calmed down when I heard about what had happened at Goode, you'd never of come here. Grover wouldn't be trapped, you wouldn't think me as some sort of stranger, and we'd all be home. Fighting, speculating, figuring things out. Starting the war against the titans, we'd be safe. Well, safer than this." I whimpered truthfully, tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's rubbish Annabeth. And you know it," Percy tried to reason – but I brushed him aside.

"No it's not. I jeopardised the three of our lives, now..." Now Grover was trapped, and nothing would ever be the same again. I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud.

"Now what?" Percy moved closer towards me, fiddling with a twig abandoned from the fire.

I shook my head, unable to respond. A delicate finger was raised, and Percy brushed a strand of hair from my face – causing me to look up.

"I wouldn't have changed it. I'm glad you flipped out; I'm glad all this happened. Not because of Calypso, but because it was an experience that will over all make us stronger Annabeth, and we'll figure out how to rescue Grover, the Gods will be on our side." He looked straight into my eyes as he said this – and my heart skipped a beat.

"I hope so," I go to twirl my beads – like I usually do when I'm deep in thought – but they aren't there. Percy holds them up, ten equal beads glistening brightly.

"Here," He leaned forward; attaching the rope around my neck, and the plastic balls hit my hoodie with a _whack. _I smirked, breathing a laugh as I looked up, back into the sea-green eyes of Perseus Jackson.

"Thanks," I breathed – barely audible.

"You know, Calypso was lucky. Real lucky, to get you." He smirked

"She lost me. She lost me when I promised you that I trusted you," My heart was beating like mad, hammering overtime.

"You still trust me?" I ask, whispering.

He leaned his head against mine.

"I do," and then we both leaned in.

I'd kissed Percy once before, just before he met Calypso actually. But that was in a panic, a rush, a heat-of-the-moment thing. I didn't feel anything really, I was surprised it didn't really register as important – seeing as that moment was the first time I'd kissed a boy, and according to everyone in the Aphrodite cabin – the first kiss is always the sweetest.

But now I see what they truly mean.

This kiss, this is my first real kiss. The first kiss where I've never thought about it, I didn't even realise I was leaning in till our lips touched. Fireworks were going off in my head, butterflies had worked their way into my stomach and my heart was working overtime – I was used to hunger in some ways – Grover and I had only really eaten at night during this quest – but this hunger is an entirely new kind. It's uncontrollable, it's impossible to get enough – things around you seem unimportant. The sand, the sea, the sky, everything's disappeared – all I can see is Percy, but soon another thing I can see is his face slowly turning blue – so surely mine must be the same.

We both pull apart at the same time, and only till we're separate do I realise just how long I'd been holding my breath. The oxygen was as welcomed as it was cherished; the temperature rocketed downwards – had I really been that blind with my senses? My breath rebounded in my face; it was so cold I could see it. We sat there for a few minutes, and I rested my head on Percy's shoulder – his embrace calming me for a moment.

"Go to sleep Annabeth. Everything'll be brighter in the morning," and for that – I did sleep, losing consciousness in his arms.

Nothing was real when I woke.

At first I was sure I was dreaming, as I'd had a dreamless (or nightmare-less) night for once. I was tucked up in Percy's embrace, his arms shaped perfectly around my body as his head rested on top of mine.

I slowly sat up, careful not to wake the son of the Sea God and dived straight for the leftover fish – following the orders of my growling stomach. Last night, well – the very last part of last night – was magical, but I've got to work out a plan. Percy's right – the Gods'll be on our side – we just need to figure out a plan.

Nyx and Morpheus are our only hope. I was tempted to wake Percy and Grover, but Grover's Rasta Cap was falling lazily off his horns as his snoring-reed-pipe tune sang on – and Percy looked so smugly happy in his sleep I didn't have the heart. I picked up a nearby stick and drew in the sand;

_**Gone for a walk, be back soon. **_

It was as good an excuse as any, they'd freak out if I told them the truth. I drew an arrow pointing to the message next to Percy so he'd be sure to read it before walking off – though where I was going exactly, I wasn't sure.

**Sorry it's short, but I've got an awesome idea for the next chapter that shall be up in around 2 minutes :D  
Please review, I love reading them – they really make my day! **


	18. Chapter 18: I meet two talking snakes

**I'ma back! Enjoy :D – I don't own the Percy Jackson series, all rights to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV. **

_Did Annabeth really kiss me last night? _

That's my first thought. Half of me tells me that I'm rushing into things, and that I've been stupid – I barely remember her, yet I've kissed her. Thing is – it felt so right – not like kissing Calypso, that didn't have the...Spark. What I felt with Annabeth was indescribable;

"Morning." I muttered, still reminiscing about last night. I wasn't greeted with a reply though. My eyes flew open, and the spot in which Annabeth had been resting was gone. I turned around and started pummelling my fists on the barrier, trying to wake Grover.

He woke with a start, his horns scraping the force-field as he sat up.

"Wut?" He murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"Annabeth's gone!" I cried, that snapped him awake.

"WHAT?!" He turned around, seeing me panic – till his eyes darted to the sand.

"Is that an arrow?" He mused, I looked down to see a faint line in the sand – a half-triangle above it... ...

"Yeah I think it is," I looked up in the direction to see writing, faded and drawn in the sand – but writing;

_**Gone for a walk, be back soon. **_

"What?" Grover repeated.

"Gone for a walk, be back soon." I read aloud

"Gone for a walk my ass. She's up to something." Grover said, authority for some reason domineered his voice.

"I'll follow footprints," I saw tiny trainer prints, a Nike tick and rubber soles dug in the ground that surely belong to Annabeth.

"Where do you think she's gone?" I muse

"To find Nyx and Morpheus, it's obvious."

"Right, see you later." I was distracted following the steps. Grover heaved a sigh,

"Fine. I guess that's fine." He began mumbling to himself as I set out, searching for Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV. **

Nothing. I've been walking for what? Two hours? And yet I've found nothing. N.O.T.H.I.N.G. Nil. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Nothing. And my patience was already being tested.

(1) "Για την αγάπη του Ερμή!" I hissed in ancient Greek, all of a sudden I heard a smug laugh.

"Someone say my name?" I turned around to see a curly-haired guy in his twenties in ancient gear and flying shoes.

"Hermes," I breathed – though why I was in awe I had no idea.

"Yeah, I've got a message from you." He begun searching through a satchel he had, when great hissing noises erupted from it.

"You're freaking her out you two! English, please!" Hermes ordered, pulling out his caduceus – two great snakes hissed around it, but all of a sudden their hisses turned to English.

_Not the Jackson kid? Shame. We don't have to make an effort to talk, he understands us. _A male voice hissed.

_Shut up George! She's right there! _A female one hissed.

_Oh, right Martha. Thanks. You got a rat kid? _George hissed.

_George! _Martha hissed.

_What? I'm hungry. And Perseus never brought me a rat. _

_But you barely know her!_

_And? She's probably the boss's kid. _

"Daughter of Athena actually." I snapped, causing the snakes to stare at me.

_Oh. Right. _George hissed, embarrassed.

_...Got a rat? _He added

_GEORGE! _Martha attacked George, and they were winding around the Caduceus like maniacs – hissing, fangs bared – though the way they were talking, the fight wasn't as ferocious as it looked.

_I'll turn you into a rat George!_

_Good luck with that, Martha!_

_You're just a hosepipe!_

_Take that back or I'll bite you!_

_Ooh, I'm so scared – hosepipe! _

"Stop it you two!" Hermes roared, causing the snakes to recoil.

_Sorry sir _Martha hissed.

_Soz Boss. _George hissed too.

Hermes produced a fine scroll from his satchel as the duo of snakes fell silent.

"Here it is. From no one in general, just the Gods. I suppose you could argue it's from Zeus but whatever. Anyway;

_Minor Gods have turned traitor, Nyx and Morpheus have joined the Titans. They no longer have hold over the magic against Ogygia." _

Great. Now what!?

"Aw σκατά" I cursed, kicking a nearby rock.

"Language!" Hermes was chuckling slightly though.

"Your Mother thought you'd be annoyed by this news – so..."

"So what?"

"So fancy another mini-quest?" I groaned.

"Knew you'd be up for it!" Beamed Hermes.

"So what is it?"

"This is more Percy's forte." I groaned again.

"It's got something to do with underwater hasn't it?" He nodded.

"Για τις χάρες του Θεού." I roared

"Your mother will be furious if you keep talking like that. She's still angry that you kissed Percy last night," my cheeks flared a glorious red.

"Yeah...Anyway. Under Ogygia, there's...Let's call it a switch...Flick it and you can control the island."

"What's the catch?" I ask instantly, it sounded too perfect.

"Some Kraken have made it their home. You know, since Nyx and Morpheus left."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Well, good luck." Hermes faded before I had a chance to ask him anything.

"ANNABETH!" I heard, the owner of the scream coming up behind me.

"Percy?" I ask, turning around.

"Oh good, it is you." He panted as he reached me.

"What were you doing?" He questioned.

"I was out for a walk," he raised his eyebrows.

"OK, maybe I was looking for Nyx and Morpheus. And maybe they've gone, and maybe Hermes has told me how we can remove the force-field from Ogygia. Oh, and maybe it's underwater so you'll have to create an air bubble for me. Maybe."

"Oh, right." I relaxed a little.

"And maybe the nest's infested with Kraken." I add, causing him to tense up again.

"Those giant squid things?"

"Yeah."

"Σκατά" he simply sighed.

"Yup." I admitted in defeat.

"Come on then," He grabbed my hand

"Percy, wait!" I yelled, but it was too late – the Son of the Sea God had already started running. He cannon-balled, still clutching my hand, and we plummeted into the ocean.

He begun moving the currents instantly, waving his hands and feeling at home. All tension gone as he created an air bubble for me.

"OK?" He asked me, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I begun to breath slowly, and we swam deeper.

"This thing's foolproof, right?" He shrugged, causing my heart to skip a beat as we lowered below Ogygia.

We were swimming for what felt like forever, Percy never let go of my hand – though my vice-like grip may have had something to do with that. Till eventually he stopped swimming.

"What?" I asked, he lifted a finger – pointing in the opposite direction. I followed his finger, and there we stared at a rock that glowed brightly. Surrounded by it was hundreds of Kraken.

**Two chapters, one day! Sorry their short – but it was either two chapters or one mega long one :O And I had a feeling you'd all prefer two! **

– **Translation. "For the love of Hermes!" **

**Please review! Can we raise it to 26? :3 **


	19. Chapter 19: Percy's rubbish Potter jokes

**:O Twenty Seven reviews! Thank you :D  
Enjoy! :D – I don't own the PJO series. All rights to Rick Riordan. And now I think about it – technically the ancient Greeks too, as Rick didn't create the monsters and Gods – did he?  
By the way, this chapter is FULL of RUBBISH Harry Potter jokes. Don't ask me why, it just is – but don't worry, if you're NOT A HARRY POTTER FAN (Shame on you, and read the books now!) you can still read it. **

They swam circled the ever-glowing rock – and I used all my strength not to groan loudly.

"Daughter of Athena or not, I'm sick of thinking." I sighed to Percy – my eyes still on the giant squids.

"Now you know how us regular Gryffindor's feel. Ravenclaw,"

"Harry Potter jokes? Really?"

"Lightens the mood."

"If you say so," though I was laughing slightly on the inside. At least reaching the rock was easy enough – all I needed was my Yankees cap. I felt in my pocket, where the hat was usually stuffed inside – but all that I got out of it was some long-forgotten cracker-crumbs. I began frantically patting each pocket in my hoodie and jeans, checking over and over again.

"Γάμα" I cursed, giving up in my search.

"What?" Percy asked

"My cap. It's still at the beach,"

"Γάμα" Percy repeated.

"Now what?" He mused, I sighed.

"I'd be lying if I told you that I had a clue." I told the Sea Prince truthfully. All of a sudden it's as if a light bulb's flashing above my head.

"Wait!" I exclaim, almost too loudly – I cover my mouth – but thankfully hearing isn't the Kraken's best sense – they're more feel and scent – and their eyesight's not too dim either.

"What?" Percy whispers, retaking my hand.

"Who's your dad?" I looked at him – and a sudden realisation crossed his face. Quickly replaced by a confused expression.

"So what can I do? Just swim up and ask them to move?" That's a point. What could he do? Moving the currents to push them away would cause a full-scale attack – and he couldn't very well approach them.

You could practically hear the cogs whizzing around in my mind – the pieces of the puzzle as hard to put together as it is to complete Tetris. I tried thinking about their weaknesses – hearing certainly isn't their strong point – you'd have to shout in their ears (wherever they are...) to get some kind of response – but they'd be able to smell you before you could plan some silent surprise attack. But maybe if they _couldn't _smell us...

"Follow me," I whispered – and swam down around ten feet till we reached a Cliffside muddy surface. Debris and coral blossomed at the sides, but what was situated beneath our feet was what I was interested in.

"Cover yourself completely," I instructed – and begun plastering myself in soil.

"Did I hear you correctly? Cover myself in mud?" He questioned – confused.

"Yup, you heard me right."

"Why?"

"They can barely hear, but their sense of smell is impeccable. If we just swim up behind them without smelling like ourselves – they'll not realise what's going on till it's too late. I'll swim underneath and get to the rock, you change the currents or whatever it is you do – and shoot them off into far corners of the ocean." I explained as I slathered on a third layer of mud.

Percy opened his mouth to speak - but decided that this was just a strange idea rather than something to be questioned – and began rolling around in the mud.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the words 'filthy mud blood'" joked Percy.

"Potter – again?" I sighed, though I had to hide a smirk that was threatening to spill upon my face.

"Come on, that was a good one."

"Alright I suppose, come on – that'll do." We were both unrecognisable under layer after layer of mud. Being the son of Poseidon it didn't slide off Percy, and I guess I was dry because of the air bubble – only my feet where in the water so I could propel myself forward.

We held each other's hand tightly – my nails digging into his palm.  
"That kinda hurts you know Annabeth."

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"Could've wrote _I must not tell lies _on the back of your hand."

"Ha. You're learning," Grinned Percy

"But seriously – loosen your grip or clip your nails Anna."

"For calling me Anna, no."

"Please Annabeth,"

"Fine." I loosened my grip as we approached the swarm.

"Now first of all we need to figure out what the rock actually does," I whispered

"I thought they were hard of hearing," whispered Percy.

"They are."

"Then why are we whispering?" He murmured.

"I don't want to take any chances." I explained

"Ah, right...So...The rock." Percy began chewing his lip.

"We'll I assume it has something to do with touching it. The white swarming energy around this giant-boulder like rock could be harnessed – therefore we could simply command something to do with Ogygia and it'll happen. The command in question is for the barrier to be lifted so once more, so that once again anyone can come and go except for Calypso – therefore Grover can leave without the risk of Calypso jumping off too." Percy looked at me and blinked.

...

...

...

"...Ravenclaw. Definitely Ravenclaw." I couldn't contain my laughter this time, though because of the domineering look that was projected off the Kraken my giggles were in forced hushed tones.

"Once I'm at the rock I'll nod to you and then you...Do whatever it is you do." He nodded once and I swam under squirming tentacles – Kraken's sense of touch is impeccable so I made sure to avoid swinging suckers and towering tentacles. Just as I made a single jerk of my head I heard the most inhuman noise ever.

Imagine an elephant playing the trumpet while drowning in lava. OK, I know that's the most morbid thing ever – but that's sort of a distress cry for Kraken...

They'd all set their eyes on me, but before my heart even had a chance to skip a beat they were whizzed around – I looked over to see Percy – his features dead set in concentration as he made almost juggling movements with his hands. Instantly the Krakens were shot around the ocean – screaming their drowning elephant pitch till the final one spiralled out of sight – and thankfully earshot.

I made a signal with my hands, indicating for Percy to come to me. He swam over, grinning.  
"Not bad for a half-blood. Get it?"

"Oh ha-ha. Demigod, half-blood Harry Potter very good." I rolled my eyes, that really was a corny joke.

"Now what? Do we just command it?" I shook my head.

"Unlikely, or it'd be too easy access." In a quick act of I'm-not-sure-what I reached out and touched the rock. The energy surged up inside me like I'd just received a thousand electric shocks.

"Annabeth?" Percy was chanting my name slowly, but his words died out from my conscious view.

The entire world was white, plain white – then as if a thousand lights came pouring down on me. Setting me alight – what I felt...What I saw...I can't describe it to you. I don't even know if it was painful or not, that's how confusing the experience was. But I woke up, but I'd never been asleep. It was like an out-of-body experience, one minute I was gone – the next I was zooming back into my mortal state.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked again, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh my Gods." Was all I could manage.

"What? What happened?" Percy pried.

"I'm not entirely sure..." I admitted truthfully, but a new surge beamed through me.

"Come on, let's go!" I ordered suddenly, though why I'm not sure.

"Why?"

"Let's go." I repeated, avoiding the question. I begun to swim upwards, and Percy joined me without a seconds thought – taking my hand and propelling the currents to surge us upwards – much like my trip with the Dryads, but far less frightening with Percy by my side.

"Take us to the beach where Grover is," I knew he'd be able to hear me over the currents.

"Right," He forced us left, right then straight back to rocketing upwards. We clambered onto the sand, suddenly dry and mud-free (courtesy of the Sea-Prince no doubt.)

"GROVER" I shouted, looking around for the satyr.

"Thank Gods, I was worried." Sighed Grover, still based on Ogygia.

"We've figured out a way to get you out." I told him, though how I knew that – I had no idea.

"We have?" Asked Percy, confused.

"Yep." I leaned through onto Ogygia, and took Grover's hand – pulling him out.

"But how...? I couldn't escape, but you can just lean in and take me?" I nodded

"But can't the next Demigod that just arrives on Ogygia just pull Calypso out?" Asked Grover, worried.

"No." I pushed him back into Ogygia, and he hammered against the barrier.

"What the Hades Annabeth!" I shrugged.

"Try to get him out Percy."

"What?!"

"I said: Try to get him out." I repeated, and Percy tried to lean through – but found himself stuck.

"PERCY!" I heard a sudden cry, Calypso came clambering towards us.

"Σκατά!" Cried Percy, panicking – but I just shrugged and leant through, pulling Grover back with us as Calypso slammed against the barrier.

"Please, help me out!" She begged – but I grinned.

"Ogygia is too good for you Calypso, you deserve mortal HELL." I hissed, feeling pure hatred course through my veins like never before.

"Oh my Gods, it's because you touched the rock! That's how you can pass through," I nodded.

"How'd you know that Annabeth,"

"In truth – no idea." I grinned as I watched Calypso bang against her prison walls.

"Tara," I beamed – and walked off with the other two in pursuit – refusing to stop till the wails of Calypso were well out of earshot.

**This is NEARLY complete :'( I've had fun writing this, only a few more chapters and it's over! :'(  
Please review! Can maybe we get this up to thirty? :3 **


	20. Chapter 20: Round 2 - Annabeth V Calypso

**Enjoy :D **

I felt more relaxed than I have in weeks.

I've got Percy, Grover's OK – we're alive. But of course we can't go for long without someone figuring out a problem.

"Um...A boat?" Grover murmured, knowing that I've been on edge all quest – one mistake or obstacle is enough to turn me batty.

He was right.

"Oh for Gods sakes! Can't we catch a freaking break!" I began cussing in ancient Greek as I kicked over grains of sand – causing them to fly aimlessly through the breeze.

"That's easy enough, just get Calypso's raft."

"What?"

"That's how I got back the first time. The Hero's that leave her get on a raft, all they have to do is instruct it where to go – and you're there in a couple of minutes." My eyebrows knitted together, this sounded too perfect.

"Where is it?" This is where Percy ducked his head and blushed. Yep – defiantly too perfect.

"Kind of...On Ogygia."

"Σκατά!" I exclaimed, kicking a nearby rock – stubbing my toe, causing me to swear louder in ancient Greek.

"So..." I huffed and marched the two of them onto the island before Grover had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Where," I asked Percy, suddenly nervous for no good reason.

"Um..." He wracked his brains, features screwed up in concentration.

"To the very right of the island I think..." I huffed again and begun dragging them across the island. Grover hung back, playing a tune on his reed pipes while Percy stood beside me, my hand in his.

"Our parents don't approve of us you know." I begin

"Well, at least my mother." I add.

"Why am I not surprised?" He gripped my hand tighter, causing me to laugh.

"I'd usually be ashamed you know,"

"Of what?"

"Disappointing mother."

"And you're not now because...?"

"Because..." I shrug, but lean forward and kiss him. The sparks ignite inside me once more, but I'm quick to pull away.

"That." I explain without words, hoping that my mother's watching me.

"Σκύλα!" A sudden scream emerges from nowhere. I look around to see a furious Calypso charge at me.

I flip to the side, causing her to drive into the sand.

"Ready for round two?" I spit, getting into a stance at once.

"Bring it on, Σκύλα!"

"Αγελάδα!" I roar, before leaping straight at her. Talk about a catfight...

I'm on top of her at once, she begins clawing at my arms as I pull on her hair. She makes out an insane screech before a sharp pain wrenches inside my abdomen – Calypso has kicked me and before I know it I'm flying backwards into the air – a scream erupting from my mouth.

The tables have turned, and soon she's on top of me. My air supply running out as she squashes my windpipe – my arms pinned down and an evil smile sketched upon her face.

"Not so cocky now, are you? Annabeth Chase, spawn of Athena – you've been a thorn in mine and Percy's side too long..." Her long nails are dragged against my face, I scream in pain – her mouth working up saliva, she spits straight on my cheek.

"Αγελάδα!" I repeat as she draws out a penknife.

"Bye-bye – or what was it you said to me? Oh yes, 'Tara.'" She stood up, feet on my arms – I scrunch up my eyes – the last thing I see is her knife hurtling towards me.

"Argh!" Calypso's screams fill her own island, as her knife lands right beside my neck. She collapses to the floor, Riptide shining in her back. The crimson blood glistening, bright and wet against the paper-white pale skin.

Percy stood above her, staring at the spirit he'd just murdered.

"How long till she revives?" He asks, it takes me a minute to think – but eventually I tell him.

"Spirits don't take long. She'll be roaming the island again within a week," I swear he's almost relived by this – I run to the ocean to wipe off her spit while Percy removes Riptide from her back – running to the ocean with me to clean the celestial blade.

Grover's soon on our trail.

"Holy σκατά – that was..."

"Strange?" I guessed

"Odd," Percy oh-so brilliantly used(!).

"...Unexpected," right. Of course. Unexpected.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her turning up," I sighed.

"Thank Zeus." Percy breathed, re-capping Riptide.

We walked for several hours making small talk, trying to avoid the subject of Percy casually skewering the Spirit he was 'in-love' with less than twenty-four hours ago.

"We are going to be in so much σκατά when we get back to camp..." Grover begun.

"We'll be fine." I huffed

"I'll be in deep σκατά when I next see mum, haven't spoken to her since the beginning of camp – and I promised I'd Iris message her as soon as I got to my cabin." Percy mused.

"You never made it to your cabin in fairness," Grover said.

That sort of put a dampener on my mood.

_Do you think she'll have rats this time?_

_George! _

_Only wondering Martha. Zeus got me an awesome rat cookbook for my birthday and yet I haven't had the chance to use it – and Real-Rat-Ratatouille sounds delicious. _

The faint hiss of English-speaking snakes roared over the island as George and Martha continuously bickered over rat cookbooks.

"Shut up you two!" A figure soon was flying towards us, and there was Hermes – winged sandals on and Caduceus in hand – Martha and George hissing insults at each other non-stop.

"Message for Perseus Jackson," He sighed.

"Hey." I just murmured – in no mood to be formal with Gods.

"Um...Hey." Hermes was a little taken aback at my informal tone.

He straightened up. "Anyway, your message, Percy;

_Try the shore. _

_-Poseidon."_

"Seriously, is that it?" I asked.

"Dad's sent me messages before, they're never usually more than a single word. Three is quite long for him." Percy explained as the oceans roared, waves smashing against each other.

"Sorry dad, but it's true." Shrugged Percy, I almost laughed at his informal way of addressing his father – I'd never dare talk to mother in such a way – but the ocean calmed immediately, making both Percy and Hermes chuckle.

"He thought you needed some help, it was driving him insane." Smirked Hermes

_Got any-_

_I swear George, if you ask any of them if they've got any rats I'll turn you into a hosepipe!_

_-Rats? _

_STUPID HOSEPIPE! _

They twirled around one another, but before the fang-bared fight could get too intense Hermes banged the Caduceus on the floor.

"Silence you two, or I'm turning you into a mobile and you're going on vibrate!" Hissed Hermes, causing them both to silence and recoil – each muttering a barely audible sorry.

Hermes straightened up again. "We'll see you three sometime in the future I suppose," He flew off before we could even reply.

"Come on, let's go to the shore." A quick two-minute walk and there was a raft, dodgy and old – sat divinely on the beach.

"Thank Gods for your father Perce," Percy beamed and we climbed onto the raft.

"To Camp-Halfblood Hill." The raft begun sailing off – Ogygia dying out, already turning into mist. If I didn't know she was dead, and would be for the next week, I would swear I could hear Calypso cursing me in ancient Greek.

**Oooh what's going to happen next?  
If I'm honest, I have no idea. It may be the last chapter, it may not be – but I'm almost finished :'(  
Please review! Could we get 30+ for this double chapter? Two in a day, again! :D *Le bow.* **


	21. Will still update today just read: AN!

**GUYS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM!**

**My internet just went "F**k this," and disappeared! No Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Safari, Firefox NOTHING. I've just paid £30 to have it re-installed. SOOOO SORRY FOR BEING A BAD AUTHOR! It wasn't intentional :( ~KatnissMellarkD12 **

**P.S. I will still be updating today **


	22. Chapter 22: Percy makes me a Water Heart

**Enjoy **** this is not the final chapter, as I am dragging this out as long as I can - It's been sooo much fun writing! **

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights to Rick Riordan. **

I clung to the pole in the middle of the raft with one arm - gripping Percy's hand tight with my free hand.

The waves were normal, just bobbing us up and down – but there were no sides. One wind and we could be tumbling into the ocean, and to be honest – I've had enough of water, so much so I've probably subconsciously developed a fear for it.

"Hey you're fine Annabeth, Sea God son here. I won't let anything happen, promise" Percy promised - but his promises were empty to me.

"Yeah, and you promised that we'd get home in around two minutes, we've been sailing for nearly four hours!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut and hugging the pole closer.

"Yeah I know, that's how it was for me. Perhaps it's changed since Nyx and Morpheus left." He reasoned, well he had a point there. Perhaps it had, I mean – Percy had no reason to lie, did he?

"Hmm...Maybe." Then a thought hit me.

I focused on not the waves, but the raft itself – urging it to move forward faster. Perhaps that rock had given me some sort of control?

Next thing I knew Percy was laughing his head off, whereas Grover was screaming from the pit of his lungs. I prised my eyes open to see us whizzing forward at hundreds of miles per hour, the water splashing back in my face – the wind ruffling my blonde hair. I slowly let go of the pole so Grover could hold on instead, but I never loosened my grip on the Sea Prince.

"Since when were you confident at such speeds?" Percy pried, I shrugged.

"Guess you could blame Ares," I stated blankly – staring into his sea-green eyes.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused. Grover was quietly throwing up over the side of the boat, clinging to the pole tighter than I was before hand, eyes tight shut and silently muttering about tin cans. My instincts were to help him, but what could I do? I began to explain to Percy about what had happened over the past week or so – momentarily forgetting about the sick satyr.

"So once I got back on the boat, I increased the speed to go faster than the Dryads chasing us. Grover got a little annoyed about that...Then...You know the rest," I rounded off to an astonished-looking Perseus Jackson.

"Aww Annabeth, I didn't know you cared" he teased in a mock tone that I couldn't help but smile to – only he could make a joke after all that. I decided to play along;

"Don't get used to it," I smirked – suddenly feeling a thousand times younger – like a huge weight had been lifted from my heavy shoulders.

There was silence for a while, the raft moved at such incredible speed I think Grover lost consciousness hours ago – but it felt fine to me, calming even. The speed, the spray of the ocean, the wind tangling in my blonde locks – it excused the silence, filling it instead of waiting for it to be filled.

"What do you think will happen when we get back to camp," I asked – I don't know why, but I was suddenly terrified at the reaction of our camp mates and the leaders. Mr. D may be furious, strangling us with vine leaves – as a terrible thought crossed my mind. Chiron and other Centaurs were headed for Ogygia to rescue Percy – what if they were still away? No one to keep the peace, no one to understand why we left. What if my brothers and sisters in the Athena cabin were furious with me? The council angered by Grover? The thought sent shivers up my spine, causing my heart to hammer furiously against my fragile chest.

Percy's silence surprised me for a moment, but before I had time to speak again he just said;

"I don't remember that much Annabeth, so believe me when I say I'm not sure." I pulled myself closer to him, as if pulling him closer to reality.

"You will Percy," I promised – though how I knew this, I had no idea. "You will," We stayed in each other's arms as Grover lolled around the pole, still unconscious. I hoped to the Gods that he'd stay that way, for his sanity and our privacy alike.  
"Oh I remember them, I just...Don't" I understood what he meant, I was sure he felt similar towards us. He remembered us, but didn't remember how we acted – what we liked, disliked – who we were. That thought just made my grip on him tighter.

Unexpectedly, night dawned rather quickly. When I looked at Percy accusingly, he shrugged – biting his lip.

"Maybe it goes faster with just the one, I mean – it's not really going to be used to sending more than one away from Calypso's island." He had a point there. He sighed when my accusing stare dropped, my expression exchanging to understanding.

"Yeah I guess that sort of makes sense," I muttered – still reluctant to let go of the Son of the Sea God – but eventually I had to delve into the backpacks to retrieve some long-forgotten ham sandwiches. Percy hoovered his down – I had to remind him several times to save some pieces to sacrifice;

"Percy, the Gods aren't going to be pleased." I'd muttered

"They'll understand." He shrugged, wolfing down a crust he'd stripped off happily.

"Percy," I warned – he looked up – my eyes must have said it all as he'd slowly ripped the tiniest pieces of ham from the sandwich, stuffing them into his pocket. Five minuscule pieces – I tried to work out who'd they'd be for.

Poseidon was a given, he was Percy's father.

Maybe mother? I doubt she'd approve of Percy and me – so maybe he'd be trying to get on her good side? I've been giving to Poseidon, but I doubt he'd protest of...Us...

Ares was likely, seeing as he helped us rescue him.

Demeter was also likely for the same reason as Ares.

And Hermes for the final piece, as he'd played his part too. Even if he was just bound to duty as a messenger, and wasn't doing it of his on free choice – it's not like he's a slave – he surely must've agreed?

I'd barely taken a bite, I wasn't very hungry – so I fed half to Percy, who was too hungry to protest – took a bite from the remaining half and then divided the rest of the sandwich into five for the same Gods as I guessed Percy left his food to.

We'd placed the third and final sandwich beside Grover, who was still out cold. Percy's arms were instantly wrapped around me – and I snuggled into his chest – the rest of the world didn't exist. We were anywhere, who knows where? Grover wasn't beside us, the boat I'd forced to slow down for unconscious-Grover's sake wasn't moving at all – it was just Percy and me. Me and Percy.

Daughter of Knowledge and Son of Sea. Combined. Together. Forever.

I must have drifted off at some point, as when I next open my eyes after what felt like blinking – it was dawn. The sun was just rising, the air thick with mist and Percy was still cradling me – though the way his position had changed I assumed he'd lain down at some point, me sleeping on his chest.

I looked over to Grover as Percy concentrated on the far-off horizon, he was unconscious – but his reed-pipe-tune-snoring showed that he was just asleep, not long-term fainting.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy whisper, and I looked directly into the sea-green eyes as they bored into my soul.

"Morning," I yawned – still whispering as not to wake the Lord of the Wild.

"Look out to sea," he commanded – my eyes flickered to the vast stretch of ocean – except the surface was not flat. In the middle waves had formed, standing upward out of the ocean – a heart made entirely out of water waved before us.

"Oh my Gods Percy" I grinned widely, torn between staring at the Sea Prince and the heart-creation he'd made.

I pulled him into an unplanned kiss; I heard the waves collapse and knew my heart was no more. He must've used all his concentration to hold it, and clearly I'd distracted him.

Not that I cared.

It was the murmur of Grover's yawning combined with the fact that we needed to breathe that forced us to pull away – but I didn't leave his protective hold.

"Oh, morning" Grover had blushed sheepishly – he sighed that the boat had calmed and begun munching on last-night's ham sandwich, pulling off six pieces to save – I assumed that he'd chosen the same God's as us, adding the sixth chunk for Pan. I didn't really understand why he still worshiped and sacrificed food to a dead God he'd half-taken the place of – but whatever kept him happy.

A sharp intake of breath followed by a long sigh from Grover got me fully awake and alert, Percy and I darted out heads around – staring into the horizon. We both gasped at the same time, as home finally dawned.

"Camp," I sighed happily.

**I Siriusly (do not correct me for my spelling of 'Siriusly' Potterheads will get the reference,) hope that I can stretch my next chapter so it won't be my last – but I have a feeling that won't be the case. Sorry! 3 **

**Please review! Can we raise the reviews from 31 to 33? Or more? Please! **


	23. Chapter 23: Coming home

**I think I'm more writing this for the sake of not leaving it un-finished, please could I get some reviews **** it really would make my day! **

**Enjoy...All rights to Rick Riordan. **

My fears and worries piled over me, threatening to spill into tears. The last month has been torturous, evil, frustrating, painful even. But I wouldn't change it for the world.

The raft found its way to the camp border just past the strawberry fields – vastly sped up by Percy voluntarily jumping in the water and swimming the rest of the way – though he'll probably arrive before me and Grover.

Right again, Percy was sat on the edge of the water – bone dry, obviously – waiting for us. I barely felt sorry for Grover as I ordered the raft to speed up, just a few metres - I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

Luckily, Grover barely had time to be dizzy as we lurched onto dry land. I shuddered – I don't think I'll ever fully trust water again after this experience. Percy's hand was instantly in mine as we walked up to camp, and each tiny fear I had thought of on the way back from Ogygia toppled over me, causing my heart to race and my head to throb manically.

"I...I can't believe she left!" A squeal came from behind the trees.

"Annabeth left, live with it Harriet." I recognised the voice to be my sibling, Samantha this time.

"She'll come back." Another choked-up voice squeaked, of whom I recognised to be my half-brother, Rick.

"Not. Likely. Those. Sirens. Will. Kill. Her. And. Grover. If. They. Don't. Get. Killed. On. The. Way!" Wailed Harriet, sniffing manically. It was all I could do not to go over there and comfort my sobbing siblings – but we needed to speak to Chiron first. _Yeah, if he's here,_ a voice hissed in my head. I beat it down – though of course it was always likely that he and other Centaurs were away 'rescuing' Percy right now. I shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Dionysus and whoever he'd brought in as a temporary replacement for Chiron.

We ducked through the outskirts of camp, careful not to be spotted. We reached the cabin of the elders with difficulty, but eventually we made it unscathed and unnoticed.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously tell me you're contemplating leaving the brats alone to rescue Peter can you!?" I heard an exclaim from the inside. Judging by the use of the word 'brats' the phrase 'oh come on,' and the fact that Percy was called 'Peter' then I assume that was the oh-so-kind and polite Mr. D.

"They shall prevail. Hopefully," The wise tone suggested this was Chiron talking.

"Hopefully!? They didn't even visit the Oracle of Delphi!" Mr. D exclaimed, a slurp that followed was obviously Mr. D forcing down a diet coke.

"This was not a specific quest, Dionysus, this was a rescue mission. There isn't a great need to visit the Oracle of Delphi. If a need at all, that is" Chiron's wise and calming tone clearly left Mr. D lost for words for a moment or two. I took this as my moment to step in; I lightly knocked on the cabin door, coughed to both signify they weren't hearing things and the fact my throat needed clearing.

"Enter," Chiron called solemnly – I entered as the lead – Percy trailing behind me, momentarily breaking our hand-hold – Grover bringing up the rear.

As soon as our faces were out of the shadows, Mr. D – who donned a worried expression for a mere second – reset his features to smug, careless and pompous. Pretty much the usual Mr. D look. Chiron's, however, was once a smooth – expressionless block of courage and wisdom now lit up as he recognized us.

"See Mr. D, I told you they would make it!" He galloped over to us, grinning subtly.

"How did you defeat the sirens?" He asked. Huh. I'd completely forgotten the Sirens had even existed you know.

"Percy's doing. I didn't even get to see them," we begun to tell them the whole story – the two of them looked utterly surprised and shocked as Percy spoke of Calypso, I learnt a whole lot about what went on on that island. Well, I didn't learn a whole lot, I learnt a whole little – by the sounds of things they had a pretty boring time of it – I won't bore you with the details. The twists and turns of mine and Grover's story kept them on edge, Mr. D laughed the first time he heard of Grover's hatred towards the speed of Ares Harley – an evil grin twisted his features – and I desperately hoped he wouldn't use this as a new form of torture.

"So then we got on the raft and sailed away. Took us a couple of days but here we are." I rounded off after a couple of hours of explaining.

Chiron was a little taken aback for a second, whereas Mr. D was more interested in maintaining his I-don't-care look. The centaur sighed eventually, so at least that proved he was still breathing.

"Well that is an interesting story, a fine collection to your ever-growing pile of tales." He laughed silently, then added.

"I am sure your camp mates shall be delighted to see you are alive. And I am also sure that they'll be anxious to hear your tale, I'd like to speak to Percy if you please – the two of you may go." He smiled warmly, and Grover and I flashed a grin back before walking out.

"Where to start?" Grover grinned, fixing his Rasta cap as it hung loosely off his horns.

"Walk around I guess. I really want to say hi to everyone properly at the feast, and by the looks of things that should start any minute." The tables begun to pile with food, a grand feast as usual. The camp fire roared brightly, and I quickly tossed my saved ham sandwich chunks in it, the fire glowed a great pink as I recited the Gods names.

"Hey," someone came up behind us, and Percy was between the two of us in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, what was all that about?" I asked him.

"Oh, he just wanted to say he's fixed it so I'm not a fugitive anymore." He said it a bit too hastily – and I assumed there was more – why couldn't Chiron just tell him in front of us? I was too happy to care though, and Chiron trotted out – followed my Mr. D as the bell sounded for the feast.

"So what? We went on that quest for nothing?" Grover whimpered

"Maybe. Maybe not. I know I wouldn't change it for the universe," I admitted truthfully.

"I'll see you later guys," Grover looked to the left hastily. "I need to see Juniper." He added before rushing off to his girlfriend – I caught a glimpse of her – and I can't begin to tell you about the joy on her face.

Percy and I eventually separated, he sat with Tyson on the Poseidon-Cabin table, and I sat squashed against my siblings on the Athena-Cabin table.

"ANNABETH!" Was the first cry, Harriet had spotted me. Well – once one person saw me, they all did. Soon my name was been screamed from each cabin, as was Percy's. Grover was thrown in there too, but not as many people are pally with the satyr – so it was mainly the Sea Prince and I.

I was squeezed pretty much to death by each of my siblings, till eventually Chiron ordered silence.

"Yes, Annabeth, Percy, Grover – it is magnificent to have you back at camp. You have relived your tale to Mr. D and I, and I am sure you shall relive it a thousand times over to your camp mates. But for now – on with the feast," he raised his glass, that filled with what looked like spring water, and we all raised ours silently too. Then the feast truly begun, I sacrificed the juiciest parts of my chicken – but the rest I wolfed down – feeling hungrier than I have in weeks.

I received my usual message – reminding me that if I wasn't gone by noon the Harpies would get me – unless I'd made arrangements to stay. I wanted to stay this year - I don't think I ever want to leave camp again after my ordeal – though knowing me I'll probably be gone again within a month.

I was sad to say goodbye, especially to Percy – though I promised I'd Iris Message him at least once a week.

The new camp bead this year was a little shape outlining Calypso's island, with sirens singing silently in the background – hideous half-human-half-bird people that sent shivers up my spine.

_Follow the siren's song to face this empty cycle  
searching the darkest nights  
searching the silence. _

**That's it ****  
Thank you, all loyal readers!  
I shall acknowledge you in my next chapter. Well, not chapter – in my next acknowledgements! **


	24. Acknowledgements!

**Acknowledgements!  
****To all the people that reviewed – thank you. **

**Guest**

**More **

**Just-AWESOME-Old-Me**

**TrustingHim17**

**Another epiphany **

**Rrfanman**

**Alliegirl101 **

**EmziiWeasley **

**Thank-you you guys!**

**Also a HUGE thank-you to those that have read but not reviewed as this fic has the highest views out of all my fics – and for that I am grateful! **

**Love ~KatnissMellarkD12 **


	25. Acknowledgements TWO! Dun! Dun! Dun!

Acknowledgments...UPDATED!

Just an updated thank-you to those that have reviewed, this is my most successful fic (and my only Percy Jackson one, though that may change in the near future.)

-CatnipHutcherson12

**FIRSTLY, A PERSONAL THANK-YOU TO MY FRIEND, AGULITA CRUZ, WHO IS AN AWESOME PJO FAN, AND I HAVE OCCASIONALLY DIED OF LAUGHTER TALKING TO HER, READING HER REVIEWS AND HER EPIC FANFIC – Just you, me and the Duck (Check it out, she's awesome!)**

**Hugs6 **

**ACR (Guest) **

**Just-AWESOME-Old-Me**

**rrfanman**

**trustingHim17**

**Guest**

**More (Guest)**

**Another Epiphany**

**AllieGirl101**

**EmziiWeasley**

**Thestoryreader99**

**chunsaAthena-Chan**

**Neusuada**

**Riverstone38**

**Neusuada (Guest version)**

**Guest**

**XxPercabethxX**

**Thank-you, guise! I have recently lost confidence in my writing after a fic I wrote got alot of hate, but when I read your comments faith is restored **

**-CatnipHutcherson12 **


End file.
